


Jack Pilgrim VS The World

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amazon, M/M, Multi, This is all based off the au, Videogames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's life is pretty awesome. He's twenty three, in his own band, "between jobs", and is dating a cute school boy. Uniform and all! Everything is great until he meets a sass filled, world rocking, gamer by the name of Mark. Unfortunately, his quest for love won't be an easy one. He'll have to defeat Mark's seven evil ex's if he wants a life with Mark! Can Jack actually win over his strawberry haired crush or will he fall flat?</p><p>(INSPIRED BY THE AU BY: ethan-works On Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack's Dating A Highschooler

“Jack Pilgrim is dating a highschooler!” Barry spoke up, raising a brow as he spotting Jack step into the kitchen. The woft of fresh coffee filled the room while the aforementioned Irishman occupied the coffee pot. “What’s he like?” The brunette man asked once more.

Minx scoffed, hands resting on the cup of caffeine she had been on sipping herself. Jack was garbage at making coffee. At least if you asked her, he put too much sugar in it. Perhaps her drink grew extra sour as she heard this bit of information. “A high schooler? How old are you now Jack? Like twenty eight?”

A small chuckle came from Jack as he picked up one of the cheap straws Barry buys, stirring the cream he’d poured into his coffee. “Haha, very funny guys but I’m not playin’ yer games.”

Silence remained between the three at the table before Ross unpaused his game and the sounds of pokemon quietly came from the speakers of his DS. Minx raised a brow and turned towards Jack, hand resting on her chair. “So you’ve been out of highschool for what… Like thirteen years? And-”

“I’m twenty three! Twenty three!” Jack shouted, growing frustrated as he grabbed his cup and sat down at the table. “Jesus christ guys, calm down.” He murmured, Irish accent thick.

Another moment of silence filled the room except for Ross’ game and the buzz of animals outside. “So, dating a highschool boy… Cool I guess.” Barry shrugged, running a few fingers through his hair.

Still unamused, Minx continued to pry at Jack for answers. “What does that even mean? How do you ‘date’ a high schooler?” She crossed her arms and flipped back some of her dark locks.

Ross glanced up from his game, attention gained. “Have you guys even, ‘done it’ yet?” He was the youngest out of the others and more or less just lived here… Instead of being in the group’s.. Interesting band.

“Well, sort of I guess.” Jack smiled, arm resting over his chair as he leaned back. “We ride the bus and he tells me all about the yearbook, his gaming thing, friends, all the drama. It’s pretty crazy these days.” He chuckled softly.

“But have you even kissed him?” Barry asked, picking up a piece of his slightly burnt toast. How is it that their toaster always does this? He ignored it and swallowed the bitter, cold, bread.

“Not t’ brag but we almost held hands once but he got a bit embarrassed.” Jack picked up his mug with a small laugh.  
The dark haired female at the table glanced at Jack, shaking her head. The same shit from him as always. “Someone’s pleased with himself.” She commented, turning her attention towards her breakfast.

“I’ve got no clue what yer talkin’ about. His name is Vernon, he’s a pretty cool guy.” The irishman replied, taking a sip of the warm brew. “He wants to do some video game thingy online but he’s not sure what his parents would think.”

“Dude! That’s wicked!” Ross stood up, his game set aside on the table. “Where’d you even meet this guy?”

“Didn’t I mention the bus?” Jack smiled, taking a bite of his cereal before he started telling the story.

Just a few nights ago, Jack was taking another ride on their cities bus. He doesn’t have a driver's license and has never really bothered getting one. If he can’t snag a ride from a friend, he just took the bus. He was busy zoning out, ocean eyes staring at his phone screen. It was one of those moments where he was doing something but one way or another, he forgot about it and accidentally tuned in on the conversation of the two people in front of him.

“What about Jon, he nice boy. You like him?” An old Asian woman asked her son, balancing a bag of groceries in her lap. “You are seventeen year old and all you do is play videogames! Why you have no boyfriend?!” She continued to bark criticism towards her son.

The teenager sighed and looked up from his bag of books. “Mom, I’m not interested in him!” He raised his hands from the bag for a moment and with a hit of bad luck, a sudden corner turn caused them spill on the floor. “Ah-fu-arg!” Vernon huffed and kneeled down in an attempt to gather them up while his mother continued to complain.

“Hey,” Vernon glanced up to see the green haired man holding the books in his arms. “I got em’ for ye!” Jack beamed his happy bright smile as he handed the teenager the books.

“And that’s how we met.” Jack smiled and glancing at his skeptical friends.

“You met him on the bus…” Barry asked, getting up with his plate. With the swipe of his hand, he brushed the toast crumbs off and set it aside by the sink. “With his mom?” He asked again, turning around to meet eyes with the other.

Minx raised a brow as she handed Barry her empty mug then handed him Ross’ empty glass. “Is that really the end of the story? You sure there isn’t more?”

Jack bit his lip and glanced down at his cereal. “I uh… Yeah.” He pushed the bowl of soggy corn flakes towards the middle of the table. Suddenly he wasn’t very hungry.


	2. We are Sex Bob-omb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small chat with his roommate about his recent relationship, the next day Jack is taking Vernon to see his very own band! Needless to say, Vernon is in love! While Barry and Jack seen pretty excited about the highschool relationship idea, Minx is a bit skeptical. Perhaps it's from experience.
> 
> (INSPIRED BY THE AU BY: drowny101 On Tumblr.)

It was a chilly walk home as Jack made it to his home. He often found himself a bit too excited for snow but at the same time dreading it. Snow is fun for the first few days but then it gets much too cold and the damn frozen water gets all over the house. He let out a long sigh as he opened the door to his roommate’s apartment. Jack stepped inside, stomping the snow off his boots and slipping off his dark blue coat. “Just before someone lies t’ ye, I am dating a seventeen year old.” He sighed and glanced over at his Swedish friend.

“They cute?” Felix asked, peeking up from his magazine. Felix Kjellberg was Jack’s roommate, age twenty five, and was alright. He let Jack sleep here at least.. Honestly, Felix is pretty gay. Even for Jack… Eh, who was he kidding? Jack wasn’t going to lie about his sexuality.

Jack just let out a soft chuckle in response to Felix. “Does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?” he asked, watching Jack step into the bathroom.

There was the sound of the faucet turning on before the Irishman peeked his head out of the room. “Do you see another bed in here Fe?” He called back to the other.

Felix scanned the apartment before he shook his head. Most of the furniture was his, minus the mess of clothes Jack left on the floor and a tacky band poster. Felix even bought Jack’s tooth brush and lets him wear his own socks. He chuckled, going back to his book. “Yeah, you’re totally going to be my bitch forever Jack.”

It was the next day and Jack stood outside of Barry’s house with Vernon standing beside him. The Irishman knocked on the door quickly, glancing over at the teen. “Yer gonna be good, right? Promise me that.” Jack slipped his hands into his pockets. “I mean it.”

“I’ll be good!” Vernon responded, “I normally am… Right-”

As the door opened, Barry stood there with a confused expression on his face. “What are you making this kid say Jack? You’re probably making him say creepy stuff…” He rested his hand on the chilled doorknob.

“Pffh, as if! This is Vernon Shaw. Vernon, this is Barry Kramer. He’s pretty much the talent in the band..” Jack looked back at the man in the doorway. “Can we come in now? It’s pretty cold out here.”

“Uh.. Yeah, come in. Nice to meet ya Vernon.” Barry waved, stepping aside for the two to come in. “Put your coat wherever.”

Vernon looked around as Jack spoke up once more. “Over there is Minx, she plays drums. I was gonna do drums but everyone says Minx is better.” He shrugged and kept walking.

“That’s awesome..” Vernon murmured, slipping his jacket off. “I mean that she plays drums, not that she’s better than you.” He rambled as another man walked downstairs and sat beside the teen.

Jack looked over to see the two. “Oh, that’s Ross.”

“Ross O'donovan.” Ross replied, giving out his full name.

“Cool! What do you play?” Vernon asked, resting his hands on his lap.

“Play?” Ross shook his head, “Nothing. I just live here.” He shrugged, glancing over at the others who were setting up.

“Alright, shall we start with launchpad mcquack?” Jack glanced over at the others, strumming on his guitar to double check everything was in check. Each string was nice and tuned.

Barry glanced at Jack, taking a moment as well to check his instrument. “Well, that’s not actually the title of the song. It’s supposed to be-”

As the two had been taking their sweet time tuning their guitars, Minx has been ready to start already. “We are sex bob-omb!” Minx shouted, clicking her drumsticks together, “One, two, three, four!” She shouted, jumping into her part.

When the three started to play, Vernon stared in complete awe. He’s never… Seen something so amazing, listened to people play such inspiring music! They rocked! Sex bob-omb is one of the best bands he’s ever seen!

The brunette man set his guitar down as he finished his last note. “That was way too fast. Minx, you need to chill.” Barry spoke up once the practice came to a close.

Minx laughed, stretching as she heard the band leader complain. “Aw, that sucks dickweed. You guys were taking ages to just start the song.” She laughed, tilting her head until she cracked her neck with a satisfying pop.

Jack shivered at the noise but shook it off. “Minx, don’t fookin’ do that. Let’s just do the song one more time, from the top.

Barry nodded and they continued playing. The whole time, Vernon stared in complete awe. They played amazing once more, or even better than last time. Ross had soon grown bored, pulling his portable Nintendo system and begun to play once more. Besides, he’s heard this song a million times before. If you ask him, it still fell a little flat. It’s not like he cared too much, he has animal crossing to attend to.

After a few more practices, it’d grown late. The teenager was disappointed to leave but Jack suggested he can walk Vernon to the bus stop. The whole walk, Vernon gushed on and on about how much he loves their band. “You guys were so good… Like wow, I’ve never heard music that amazing Jack. Sooo amazing.” He murmured, stepping onto the bus.

“I uh… I’ll come get ye after school tomorrow, okay? See ye later Vern.” Jack’s lips supported a small smile as he waved to his boyfriend.

Back inside the room, the three band members gathered on Ross’ bed. While the Australian man was instead busy playing on his computer. Some new hit indie game, it’d been grabbing everyone’s attention. Jack didn’t bother with that stuff, most of the games he played were the one’s Felix bought.

Minx stretched her legs out over Jack’s as Barry spoke up to break the silence. “He seemed nice.” 

“Ye really think so?” Jack asked.

Barry nodded, laying down on the soft sheets slowly. “I could get into a high schooler relationship if I’m being honest.”

“Well, ye have Jack’s stamp of approval.”

Minx looked over at the smiling idiots on the bed. She frowned and cleared her throat to think. “Jack… Are you actually evil or just really happy?” the dark haired woman asked out of the blue.

Jack paused and opened his eyes, sighing softly. “Are ye saying I have like ulterior motives or something? Are ye asking if I’m a user?”

“Yeah, okay.” She rolled her dark eyes, glance shifting over to Ross momentarily.

For a moment, the two men shared a look. “I’m offended Minx.” Jack put a hand over his chest, gripping his shirt.

“Wounded, even?” Barry asked the Irishman, going along with Jack.

Jack leaned closer to his friend, gripping his shirt. “ **Hurt** , Minx.” He spoke up, words coming out harder and coated in his Irish accent.

The female let out a long sigh and ran fingers through her hair, “Never mind, okay?” With a bit more teasing, the topic was soon dropped and everyone went back to simple conversation. After a few sips of the beers Barry kept in his fridge, Jack was soon reaching the graying out phase. That’s a little term Jack liked to use when he wasn’t black out drunk, just in and out of being alert. He was such a damn lightweight…

Next thing he could recall was Felix nudging Jack inside their home and he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Here's the second chapter! And it's longer! We're making out way through his fanfiction nicely! I was going to make the chapter even longer but I didn't want to make you guys wait too long and I thought that was a nice place to stop. I think this fic is going to have a lot of chapters but... It'll work.


	3. T For Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack spends the whole day with Vernon but ends up having an interesting dream.

Through the night, Jack was sound asleep in his bed. He tossed, legs tangled into the sheets and a pillow pressed close against his face. If Felix would ever complain about sharing a bed with Jack, it’d be about how much of a restless sleeper he is. “Ngh…” Jack groaned, eyes fluttering open as the sudden ringing of their home phone caught his attention. He grabbed it, pressing the phone to his ear. “Hello?” 

On the other end was Cry, one of Jack’s close friends. If anything, the guy was more like a brother. If he could put a rating on the guy, he’d put T for teen. That’s the only way to describe his nagging advice. “Jack? Don’t tell me I just woke you up, it’s almost twelve thirty.” He sighed, getting into his car. He was about to drive to work but figured he should phone Jack already, before he started his day.

Jack let out another groan and cleared his throat. “What? Noo… I’ve been awake fer hours…” His throat was drier than the desert. “What’d ye want-”

Cry rolled his eyes back, running fingers through his hair in an aggravated manner, “Hours? As if Jack! Why on earth are you dating a sixteen year old?!”

Fuck. He knew. “H-he’s seventeen Cry! Who told ye?!” The green haired man sat up, pulling the sheets off.

“Felix texted me.” Cry shrugged, glancing at the window beside him. “I tried to call you last night but you must have been at band practice or something you didn’t answer. Who even is this person?”

“Fookin’ hell, that gossipy bitch.” Jack complained. For a moment the question slipped his mind but he still answered. “His name is Vernon Shaw.” He murmured, sluggishly wadding over to the bathroom.

“Jack Pilgrim, just wait until I phone your mother about this… Wait, is he chinese? A chinese schoolboy?”

“Erm… It’s a catholic school as well.” He murmured, attempting to turn their old shower on. “Uniform and everythin’.”

Silence filled between the two of them before Cry spoke back into the phone. “Hey Jack… Why are you doing this? Is it still about your break up over a year ago with-”

“Cry… Can I go now? I really don’t want to talk about how feelings right now… I’ll phone ye later.” Jack didn’t wait a moment, hanging up quickly. He let out a sigh, leaning back on the wall. The only noise in their small home was the sound of water hitting the floor from the shower tap. He slowly slid down the wall, lost in thought.

Three o’clock rolled around and Jack was walking downtown with his roommate, back to sporting a cheery expression. Hands in his pockets and everything. Felix on the other hand didn’t look pleased. “I don’t want to be here at all Jack. Don’t tell me this is like that dumb movie, Trainspotting. The guy knew it was sick and illegal in that movie. Second off, the female was the one going after him.” He crossed his arms, glancing over at Jack.

“No, wait.. It’s not like that. At least I don’t think it was… Did we watch the same movie? I thought it was the other way around.” Jack raised a brow as they turned a corner.

Felix shook it off, knowing he was right. Arguing with Jack the pointless and always ended with a stupid fight. Mostly because that irish doof doesn’t know how to correct himself.  “Look, when we get there I am leaving. I’m not getting involved with your weird teenage stuff.”

“But dude, maybe you’ll see someone cute too!” Jack pointed out.

“You know, I really hate you.”

They came to a stop, waiting outside of the fence to the school. Kids poured out of the school, running home for their freedom. Jack doesn’t exactly think much about grade school, it wasn’t the best time for him if he was honest. He wasn’t really popular and had a few friends. Not to mention he had some awful relationships back then too. Walking out of a few people, Vernon ran up with his hand out. “Jack!” He waved. “Hey!” 

“Hey Vernon, this is my cool swedish meatball roommate, Felix Kjellburg. He’s also pretty gay.” He gestured to the other man.

Vernon glanced at the other and held his hand out, shaking hands. “Hello, I’m Vernon.. Do you want to know who’s gay in my class?” He asked, looking up at the other.

Jack remained silent as he watched them chat. “Yeah, does he wear glasses?”

Before the teen could mention it, Jack waved to Felix. “Now you leave us alone.  Go, shoo, back to your home.”

“Aw what? Jacck, you suck.” The blonde shook his head, watching Vernon grab Jack’s arm.

“Don’t worry! I’ll tell you all about the cute boys next time Felix!”

Felix sighed and reached out, gently holding both of the teens hands. “You are too good for him.” With that he was gone, turning away to walk back home.

Vernon chuckled and went back to holding onto Jack. “Wow, Felix is funny. Hey Jack, could we get some pizza? I’m starved.” He rested his head on the other’s shoulder while they walked.   


After a short trip to grab snacks, the two were walking down the street and Vernon was filling Jack in on the teenage drama as usual. Jack wasn’t going to lie, he found it sort of interesting. “Wait, wait, weren’t James and Charlie sort of.. Having like a mutual liking each other thing going on?” Jack spoke up, twisting off the top to his drink.

The teen shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his pizza, a string of gooy cheese dripping from the bite. “Yeah but like, James uh… Isn’t really sure what to say to Charlie.. I don’t know how to describe it.” With each pause, he attempted to stop from making a mess with the slice.

“So, he’s shy?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. Probably.”

The older man laughed, offering a thumbs up as he glanced at the store ahead of them. “Yer friends are doofs. Ye wanna check out goodwill?” He asked, stepping inside of the store. The familiar scent of old clothes and used sneakers filled the air as he opened the door. With no current job, Jack shopped here more than he should admit. “I know it’s pretty awful in here.” He admitted, spotting Vernon’s slightly judging glance.

As Jack combed through a rack of shirts in his size, Vernon spoke up. “Uh… so.. Your band..”

“It’s mostly Barry Kramer’s thing, not really my band.” Jack replied, smiling as he pulled out a gray top. He was mostly a tee shirt and jeans type of guy. The fanciest he’d go would be a hat possibly, but he mostly wears those outside. Felix has nagged Jack to buy glasses for ages but he certainly doesn’t have the cash for those.

“Wait, so do you always refer to him by his whole name?” Vernon held back a chuckle, unsure if it was just a friendly joke or if Jack meant it…

“Who? Barry Kramer? Of course I do.” he replied, eyes glancing down to the price tag. Not bad.

“Oh, the band is really cool though.” Vernon smiled gently and started to look a few of the jackets on the rack.

Jack offered a small smile over to Vernon, “Thank’s actually, I’m usually just a big dork around everyone. I guess we all rock better all together.” He replied, glancing over at the other.

Vernon took a small pause, listening to Jack’s silly rambling. As he spoke, he picked up a nice looking jacket and started to look it over. “This is actually sort of cool. Too bad it’s winter right now.” Vernon started to set it back in defeat.

“Aw, ye should try it on. Spring is right around the corner.” Jack nudged him gently.

Nah. It’s not really like me to buy something like this.” His lips formed into a small frown. “Don’t really worry about it at all Jack.” Vernon threw on a small smile, setting it back fully on the rack.

 

After Jack bought the shirt he’d been eyeing earlier, the two stepped outside into the chilly winter air and begun walking down the sidewalk. Cars would sometimes pass, not in a real rush. It was a calm hour. The smells of various fast food wafted from small places along the sidewalk. “So… Have you gone out with a lot of people?” Jack spoke up.

The teen went quiet, trying to think if this was a real question or just a joke. “Nope!” Vernon smiled brightly towards Jack. As they continued to walk, he spoke up a few moments later. “Hey wanna hear something random? I’ve never kissed a guy before. What about you?” He asked.

The irishman went quiet, chuckling softly to Vernon’s question. He’d be lying if he said no. “Nah, I’ve kissed some boys but… They weren’t really serious.” He promised, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Soon they left the downtown area, walking down into a neighborhood. “Where are we going?” The teenager asked the other and let out a quiet laugh. “Is it your secret lair?” He teased.

Jack let out a nervous laugh, one hand tugging his white beanie down with one hand. “Well, my secret lair is sort of a private thing. Not t’ offend ye or anything.”

Vernon laughed. “So where?”

“Okay, it’s my old house.” He pointed to the large, two story, grass green home across the street from the two of them. “The one I grew up in when I was a wee lad in high school.” He joked, rubbing his arm. “My parents left when they sold the house.”

“Wow, it’s really nice house.”

“Ye know… How about I just walk ye t’ the bus stop? It’s been a long day. Ye should head home and get some rest.” Jack suggested and turned a heel, starting to walk towards the stop.

 

His sky blue eyes fluttered open, eyes widening. His pale fingers ran through grains of the desert sand he found himself awakening to. The hot sun beating high overhead. “Oh Jesus… I’m so.. So alone.” Jack whimpered, falling over onto the sand. Tears welled as this feeling hit him hard.

From the distance, the dust trail of another man skating fast by Jack. “I’m so-”

“Oh shut up.” A pink haired man mumbled, a pair of goggles covering his eyes as he glanced at Jack. “You’re not alone dumbass. This is just some stupid dream.” He spoke up, skating away.

Jack sat up, eyes wide. “Dreaming?” He asked, sighing in relief. “Does that mean we can make out?”

As his eyes fluttered open, he was left staring wide eyed at the ceiling. That man… “I guess that’s a no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated something. Yaaaaay!


	4. Mark Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Felix go out for lunch and soon Jack runs into Mark after lunch. When his band members take him to a party and... For the first time in his life, Jack might be in love again.

“Jack, ya want the last of these salmon balls?” The swede in front of Jack asked, leaning back in the easy red chair. It was just about a weekly thing for the two roommates to go out and grab lunch. Most of the blonde’s recent boyfriends tend to tag along and today was no different. At least Jack got to pick the restaurant today! He ended up picking a sushi place that opened up last week.

Jack shook his head. “No ye go ahead my friend.” They both adored to guilt trip each other into eating the last of the meal. The two of them admittedly had an odd friendship. 

“But I’m full.” Felix let out a soft chuckle and picked up the wooden chopsticks they’d been give. They were the cheap kind that just about every Chinese food place gave out but were still useable for their meal. “But I might just be kind, so go ahead Jack, please take it.”

“No please, I insist ye take it.” The other replied, rubbing his face with his napkin.

“Yoink asshats.” The third male sitting with the two of them took the last salmon ball with no hesitation. Why did Mark and Jack always have to do this silly stuff? “I swear to God, the both of you need to make decisions more often before I chop the both of you upside the head.” He joked, letting out a soft laugh as he ate.

The Irishman smiled and picked up his drink, taking a sip of it. It was nothing more than water, Jack wasn’t craving soda at the moment. Sometimes it made his teeth feel almost, fuzzy. What a weird thought? In the end, Jack was a weird guy. “Oh, thanks fer lunch Fe.”

“Eh, it’s the least I could do. Don’t worry about it.” Felix offered a genuine smile back at the other. As he talked, he’d occasionally tap his fingers onto the wooden table they’d been put at. It was a nice spot, right by the window.

As the green haired man drifted into his thoughts, his ocean blue eyes widened and he gripped onto his drink cup. “Dude! You know, I just remembered this crazy dream I had last night! There was this awesome pink haired guy and-”

“Jack, let’s just skip the dream talk for now..” The boyfriend at the table interrupted. “I’m not feeling up to it today. I had a weird dream last night.” He shivered and rubbed his arms gently.

The bus ride home was pure silence. It seemed not too many people were riding today. Jack was lost in thought. The mystery man from his dreams, he was so amazing-Wait… How could Jack be thinking about this? He already had a boyfriend and one that he’ll be seeing at the library today. “I haven’t been to a library in ages…” Jack murmured, allowing himself to speak up absentmindedly. This seemed to earn him a confused glance of an old lady and her grandchild. It was probably going to be another one of those days.

“Man this is so weird.” Jack spoke in a soft whisper as he walked beside Vernon with books in his hands. It was mostly school books and other items he’d need for his classes. Perhaps there were a few novels were in the pile for Vernon’s free time. “These places remind me of my old grade school.”

“Really, that must have been a long time ago then.” Vernon replied, walking downstairs slowly towards the checkout desk. “Because you’re so damn old!” He teased lightly, letting out a soft laugh.

Jack sighed, biting his bottom lip out of habit. “Lets just not talk about that stuff. It’s pretty boring...” He paused and his gaze drifted towards a familiar figure standing at the desk. He seemed to be holding a package for one of the librarians sitting at her desk.

“Thanks, please sign here.” The cotton candy color haired man spoke up to the kind woman behind the desk. He rested one hand on his hip, pushing a pair of orange goggles onto his forehead to reveal a pair of chocolate brown eyes. As the woman signed, he offered a kind smile. “Thank you very much!”

The older man hadn’t realized he’d been staring until Vernon grabbed his attention once more. “Hey, what’s wrong? Yo? Earth to Jackaboy!” He asked quietly. “Do you know him?” Vernon’s tone hinted slight jealousy but Jack didn’t pick up on it. By now, the interesting stranger had left.

“I-uh.. No, I don’t think so.” Jack lied. If Vernon thought Jack and the stranger had something more going on, he didn’t want to open that can of beans.  “Man, I wonder how he skates through all that snow.”

The next night, the practice was more or less mediocre. “Uh Jack…” Barry spoke up, sighing softly and setting his instrument down. In other words, Jack was the problem. “You have been playing the same note the whole night dude.” He pointed out.

“Uh, my hand slipped?” Jack asked, unsure how to explain his actions. He couldn’t push the enchanting stranger from his dreams out of his mind. There were no words to describe it-okay wait, maybe there was a few words but they’d be big words that Jack wouldn’t use unless he wanted to sound smart.

Barry raised one of his dark brows, resisting the urge to sigh at his uncooperating band mate. “How about we just try again?” He suggested, plucking a few of his guitar strings to double check on it.

“Bubblegum…” Jack murmured in response, his thoughts picturing the man’s pink hair.

 

People cheered and lights blasted as everyone on stage played. It was sort of odd. Barry was on base, Vernon on saxophone, Jack on guitar, and… An old friend working on vocals. It could be a dream or maybe it was something more? Jack glanced up as he saw the pink haired man. He was skating past the rows of people cheering for their rag tag band. “Fook, I’m dreaming aren’t I?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” He replied, skating past as he paid Jack no mind.

Once more, Jack found himself staring at the ceiling.

Icy chilled air went in and out of his lungs. Snow crunched under his old, worn down shoes as they walked down the busy sidewalk. It was late, meaning people crawl out of their dim homes and went out and about to get their exercise. “I’m so fooking cold!” He groaned, his like personality bubbling up. 

Jinx sent Jack a momentarily annoyed glare towards the other. There was no way she was listening to him complain for the whole walk, not another time. “It’s spring asshat.”

“Where are we even going?” The irishman huffed childishly. There he goes with his child like attitude. Lucky for his friends, it followed him everywhere! “Ye guys haven’t even told me where we’re going-”

“You’ve got to be kidding me Jack. I’ve told you almost eighty times.” Barry responded, clearly getting annoyed much like Jinx already was. It seemed to be the sweet spot between annoyed and agitated.

“But I forgooot!” He exclaimed, waving his hands in exaggeration. “Don’t my stupidity, it makes me unique Barry.” A small smirk threatened to form on his pale lips.

Another familiar sigh came from Minx. “Arin is having a party, stop complaining and keep walking.

Parties. From high school through your twenties, they were always the same. Loud music, lots of alcohol and sometimes drugs depending on the crowd, and people standing around awkwardly. As kids, parties were cakes and pinatas but as “full grown adults”, people expected boxed wine and turtle necks. Where was the cut off point? Jack hated turtlenecks! They made his neck feel itchy! Either way, Jack was bored.

“Damn, I’m bored.” Jack squeezed his red cup out of habit. “Hey Ross, I’m going to pee because I’m pretty bored.” Jack’s gaze drifted towards the red cup in his hands. It’s hard to believe there weren’t just movie cliches. With a long sigh leaving his lips. The green haired man started to make his way upstairs until a certain male caught his eyes.

Charlie, or everyone simply knew as Cr1tikal, knew almost everyone in town! Perhaps he could shed some light on Jack’s questions! “Cr1tikal!” Jack paused, leaning on the railing. “Boy, do I have a question for ye!”

“What’cha need dickfart? I’m trying to explain something important to Aki over here.” The brunette replied, tipping a sip of his simple beer into his mouth. Jack didn’t know Charlie to be much of a drinker but today seemed to be a different story.

“Shut up Charlie, you’re drunkenly rambling about how to pronounce the berenstain bears! Answer his damn question for him.” The raven haired girl let out a soft laugh. Clearly it was just drunk arguing between the two.

“Come on, you know it’s pronounced stein!” Charlie replied, swatting at the girl across from him. “Anyway, what the hell can I do for you?” He asked, sitting backwards on the chair with his beer set aside and one of his hands resting neatly under his chin.

Jack chuckled once more, nodding afterwards. He took a second to pull out a weeks old grocery list from his pocket. It was the only paper he had at the moment but that didn’t matter, it’ll do. He flipped to the blank side and grabbed the pen from his coat pocket. It was an old bank pen they give out every time someone visits. After a few awkward moments of scribbling on the paper to get the ink to show up, he had an awful quick drawing. “Have you seen a pink haired man with hair like,” Jack held up the paper. “Like this?” 

It didn’t take more than a millisecond before he had an answer. “Dude, you’re looking for Mark Flowers. He might be here actually and maybe your lucky ass will have a chance with him.” Charlie took a moment to sip on his drink. “But he’s pretty hardcore I hear. Not sure what that means… Maybe he’s into bondage or maybe he eats hot pockets straight from the fucking microwave.”

“Right out of the microwave? Damn.” Aki spoke up, letting out a laugh. “Maybe really won’t-oh, he left.” She rolled her chocolate brown eyes as the drunk male threw her back into their earlier argument.

He scanned his eyes through the crowd with a new determination, moving through drunken people with scruffy faces and ironic shirts. Just the average twitter users of the twentieth century. “Awh, fook-” Jack’s eyes widened as he spotted a familiar half Korean male leaning against the wall. In his hand was one of those red cups Jack had. Speaking of which, Jack’s empty drink was being tightly squeezed.

With the slyness of an inch worm, Jack slid up towards the cotton candy colored hair male. “What’s up?” He asked, tone trying to hide his nervous feelings jumbled up on the inside.

Nothing but awkward silence followed from the other.

Alright Jack, lay it down thick. “Hey uh, a friend of mine wants to know how hardcore ye are. Do ye eat yer hot pockets right out of the microwave? I’ve never had one-oh, whoa, cool shoes!”

For a moment, Mark had to think about what was just said to him. It just sounded like a mix of Irish gibberish. “Er, thanks? They’re just heelys.” He raised his foot, momentarily observing his shoe. Honestly, Mark doesn’t think often about his shoes. They just keep your feet safe from things such as glass or splinters.

“Ey, am I dreaming-...” Jack blinked, meeting eyes with the other. “Uh, sorry. I’ll leave ye alone ferever now. Bye.” He waved, turning away to no longer bother Mark with his dumb questions.

Setting his defeat aside, Jack secretly stalked Mark throughout the whole party. This time he was much better at it! Instantly after Mark left, he ran to Ross and hugged him, swinging him around. “He’s real Ross! Mark is real! I’m not dreaming!” He shouted, letting out a happy laugh.

After pulling Charlie away from his talk with Aki, the two sat down on one of Arin’s guest bedrooms. Both Aki and Charlie seemed to have been drinking quite a bit, but Jack assumed Arin would get them home somehow. It’d be mean to leave all these drunk teens to get home on their own. Jack walked here, therefore he doesn’t have to worry. “Tell me, what do ye know about Mark?” He asked, laying everything down on the table. Jack needed answers!

“Dude, hold your ass before it explodes from all this-” He paused and let out a hiccup. “Fuuuck those things..” Cr1tikal ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to answer the question. “Mark came here from Los Angeles, Aki said he’s been in town for a week or two. You should ask Wade or Bob for fact checks. I hear they know him.” With that, the drunk male curled up on the bed tiredly. He waved at Jack to take the hint and to let him rest.

“Hey! Guys!” Jack waved over to the aforementioned men from earlier. “Do either of ye know Mark Flowers? The pink haired dude! Cool wheel shoes, orange goggles, looked pretty hardcore-”

“Jack, calm down.” Bob laughed and crossed his arms. “He was pretty cool but has a weird last name. Flowers…” He chuckled, hinting he was a bit tipsy. Certainly not as hammered as Charlie and Aki were. “But yeah, he made a few jokes, nice guy.” He glanced at his friend beside him.

Wade shrugged it off and nodded. “That’s true, but he was nice.” He smiled faintly. “I wouldn’t bother with it Jack. He has a boyfriend I think. Someone from New york I think. Or maybe LA?”

Even with such little information, Jack wasn’t giving up. Across the room, Barry and Arin were chatting it up. Were they still dating or did they break up? Ah, Jack could never remember these details. The irishman shook off his thoughts and tapped Arin’s shoulder. “Hey, Arin, who invited Mark-”

“I invited him Jack.” Arin turned towards the other. “He just moved here or something. He always came into the same game store I go to on Sundays, so the two of us became buds now and I invited him to my party.” The brunette replied, crossing his arms. 

“Oh, isn’t he single now? Went through a bad break up or something?” Barry questioned, regretting his statement as he saw Arin’s angry glance towards him. “Wait, don’t get worked up Arin, Jack is totally over it, he has a high schooler for a boyfriend now!” The other linked his arm around Jack’s shoulders.

“No Barry! I, Arin Hanson, forbid Jack from flirting with Mark!” Arin shouted.

Still, Arin was skeptical. “Besides, I don’t even know much about his break up. He mentioned some guy named Ken. The dude was super vague, so I dropped the topic.” The grumpy male let out a long sigh. “Just forget about it Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so damn long. Ahhhhhhh, school started and it sucks!
> 
> Appearances from: Akidearest, Cr1tikal, Lordminion777, and Muyskerm


	5. What's The Website For Amazon.ca?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hopes of finding his crush, Jack consults the only place he can think of! Amazon!

Once more, Jack was unsure how he made it home but somehow got there and climbed into his warm bed. It was nice for a few quiet moments until the door swung open and he was greeted with an extremely drunk Felix. “Guess who’s druuuuunk!” He shouted, tossing his keys into a dish by the door. Jack was always being nagged to put his keys in that lame dish.

The irishman groaned in return. “I guess Felix.”

“Ding, ding, ding, you’re right!” Felix laughed, flopping onto the bed, laying across Jack’s legs. “How is Jack doing tonight?” He asked, glancing at the tired man lying on their bed.

“Oh. I’m alright.” Jack replied. “I went to a party with Barry Kramer and the other band mates. There was this guy I’ve been having dreams about, and guess what? He’s there..” He frowned slightly. “And I think I’m in love… But somethin’ is bothering me, like a lot.”

“What’s bugging you?” The blonde asked.

“His shoes.” Jack answered boldly. “They had wheels in them Felix! Wheels! And not like rollerblades, like wheels that come out of the show!” He exclaimed, staring at the ceiling in awe.

“Uh Jack… Those are heelys.”

In a moment of silence, Jack curled up and went to sleep. Who knew, they make shoes with wheels now. They didn’t those in Ireland when Jack was a child. Or maybe they did and no one ever told Jack.

The next morning, Jack’s head was pounding like a drum and Jack should know. He let out a loud groan, letting out a loud groan, licking his dry lips for a moment. “Mornin’ sleepy head, I’m making bacon. You hung over or what? There’s aspirin in the bathroom!” Felix spoke up from the kitchen, standing over the stove with a frying pan of cooking meat.

“Dude, I like never drink.” Jack murmured, climbing out of bed for food.

“Well, well, well, Mr Irishman, I seem to remember a certain someone being hammered last night.” His roommate replied, setting the food on two plates for the both of them.

Jack let out a soft laugh, grabbing a plate. “Yeah, that was ye Felix.” The green haired man sat down on top of his bed beside Felix’s armchair. He took a bite of his food, letting the distant sound of the television fill the silence.

After grabbing his food, Felix took a seat beside his room mate in his chair and reached to grab the remote to turn the television up before Jack spoke up. “Is Amazon.ca the online bookstore?” he asked.

Felix nodded.

“Cool. What’s the website for that?” Jack questioned.

A moment of silence passed. “Amazon.ca.” Felix mumbled, raising a brow at his irish roommate. “What are you planning Jack? I hardly see you read the backs of cereal boxes, why would you be buying books?”

After scarfing the rest of his food down, he sat down at the computer they shared. Well, shared was an understatement. Felix bought it and Jack just constantly borrows it. “I’ve got to order something cool Fe. I’m going to get some games or a CD. Yer credit card info on here?” he asked, getting an eye roll in response. “Wait, dude, I have an email! I’m going to read it.”

Jack turned towards his computer, clicking on the email he’d received. “Whoa, I think it isn’t spam. I keep getting that one email about car insurance, I don’t even have a car Fe!” He laughed softly and begun to read aloud even though his friend didn’t ask him to. “Dear Jack.. Blah, blah, blah.. My name is…. Blah blah.. I’ve heard we’ll be fighting… hmph. This is so boring! Delete!” He trashed the mail and stood up to stretch. Soon after, he sat down in front of the door like a dog waiting for the mailman.

“Uh Jack.. Why are you waiting at the door? It’s sorta creepy dude.” Felix commented, gaze leaving the television for only a moment. 

“Well maybe the package will come sooner if I wait.” Jack smiled at the doorbell going off.

He opened the door to be met with disappointment. Standing there was Vernon. “Hey babe!” Vernon instantly flung Jack into a hug. “We were hanging out today! Remember?”

Fuck, that totally slipped past him.

 

The whole time, Jack felt a strung along. He never realized how… Boring it was hanging out with Vernon. Vernon was a nice kid but he wasn’t like Mark. He was such… A basic teenager. When the day was over, Vernon dropped a bombshell on Jack-He kissed him. Damn it was hard to date someone else while dating someone. Either way, Jack played it off and bolted home, worried that his package came. Luckily it didn’t but there was one downside. It was the weekend and it wouldn’t arrive until Monday.

 

Sunday evening, Jack was messing with his guitar and Barry spoke up. “So uh.. I got us a show on Wednesday at Rockit. This dude at work was like, ‘Barry, we need another band, you know one’? Then I was like-”

“Barry, no one cares.” Minx murmured, lightly tapping her drum with the light wooden sticks. “Is our ‘biggest fan’ coming to the gig?” She asked, getting a small glance from Ross.

Sitting on the couch during practice as usual was Vernon. “I’ll try to find a way! Maybe I’ll bring some friends there too.” He replied hopefully. Great, Jack is probably going to be even MORE smothered on Wednesday.

“Anyways, I think Crash and the boys are going to be playing too.” Barry replied, letting out a huff. “How about we just start practicing for the gig? It’s in about three days anyways.”

 

That night, another dream like before ensued. Jack found himself in a high school, lockers lined the walls, the halls smelled of old shoes and eraser dust, but down the the hallway was the sound of distant wheels rolling down towards him-Wait! Wheels? Rolling past him was none other than Mark Fischbach! “Wait!”

His eyes shot open and he ripped the covers off. “Hey!” Jack swung the door open and there stood the pink haired man with a small brown package in his hands. Jack’s CD’s!

An awkward silence passed once more. Man, Jack has a whole lot of these types of moments. Mark slowly glanced down at the package he was holding, glancing at the label. “Are you Jack Pilgrim?”

Now was his chance. Play it smooth Jack. “Hey do ye want to go out?” Jack blurted out, one hand resting under his chin and the other resting on the door frame. Overall, it was an odd pose.

“Um.. Could you just sign for this instead?” Mark asked, holding out the pen from before before he paused. “Wait, have I seen you somewhere before?”

“Yeah! Ye’ve been in my dreams! Literally!” He frowned slightly. “Man that sounds pretty fooking crazy, but I’m not crazy. I promise.”

“No it make sense. There’s this subspace highway that runs through your mind. It saves me a lot of time.” The other murmured, chewing on his pen in thought. “So no, you’re not crazy.

Jack raised one of his thick eyebrows. “But ye sound very crazy.”

Mark glanced at the other, looking a tad puzzled. “Do they not teach about subspace highways where you’re from?” He questioned as if this was a normal topic to learn in school.

“Uh no… I’m from Ireland.” Jack shrugged. “Is it like Mario 2?”

“I’m not sure what that convenient reference has to do with anything. Basically, I’ll take it you don’t learn about them over there.” Mark clapped in his hands together and picked up the items he’d been holding. “Are you going to sign-”

“Wait, we also met at the party the other night. Remember?” Jack rolled back on his heels in thought. “I asked ye about yer wheelie shoes. Yeah, I know it was an odd question.”

Jack smiled as he watched a small chuckle bubble up from the other. “Nah, it was refreshing. How about you sign for your darn package ya doof.” He once more held out the package.

“Whoa, slow down. We should at least hang out! Ye just moved here, I could show ye around! I know some really cool places! Like this really cool sushi shop I go with Fe and I go to this game store all the time for cool cheap games! And-and-”

“Hey, Jack, I assume that’s your name. Relax man. If I take you up on your offer, will you shush for a moment and perhaps sign for your package?” Mark asked, holding the box out for a final time.

“Sounds awesome! See ye tonight Mark Flowers!” Jack beamed as bright smile as he signed.

Later that night, Mark chuckled as he waited atop the stairs for his date. “Come on green bean, it’ll be morning by the time you get up here.” he teased, s small smile resting on his lips. He’ll admit, a park date would be great right now. Maybe tonight wasn’t going to be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super set on finishing my fanfictions, I promise. I typed this in social studies when I was supposed to be working, so you better be happy. Sorry this was short.


	6. Our One Sided Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a sucessful date with Mark, Jack decides to invite the other to his concert at Rockit in a day.... Although one important detail slips his mind and it could be quite bad.

As Jack made it up the stairs, a question came to mind. “What brought ye out here? Isn’t LA much nicer than this tiny town?” He asked, gesturing towards a small swing set the two could sit on and chat.

“Well, I wanted a fresh start. Plus Ken always said this was a nice place to start fresh. No one knows who I am in small towns.” Mark let out a soft laugh. “Not that I’m a murderer or anything, I actually make Youtube videos in my free time. Otherwise I spend my time working for Amazon.” He explained as he swung back and forth on the seat.

“Ken? Who’s he?” Jack asked.

“Old friend. Don’t worry about it Mr Nosey.” The half Korean male teased his date. “What do YOU do for a living then? Since we’re diving into your backstories.”

Jack let out a nervous chuckle. “Me? Nothing much. I’m sorta between jobs.” He offered a faint smile, gripping onto the rusty swingset chains. “I tried to go into hotel management but it didn’t make me happy.”

“Really? I’m a certified dropout. You’ve got me beat already.” He let out a soft chuckle. “Hey uh, sorry about messing with your subspace Jack. I wasn’t really trying to mess with you on purpose.”

“Awh, don’t worry. I just feel so stupid about obsessing over ye. I’m so weird.” Jack sighed nervously. He always feared the idea of accidently chasing people away with his awkward tendencies. It’s happened before.

Mark shrugged and jumped off the swing seat, landing on his feet carefully. “No you’re just weird for wanting to date me.” The other replied, letting out a yawn as they begun to walk again. Mark turned his attention upwards as gentle frozen flakes started to fall from the clouds. “I haven’t seen snow in ages.” He spoke softly aloud, although it was more to himself.

The two continued to walk, the frozen flakes pouring down harder and harder. From the years of staring at a computer monitor, Jack’s eyesight wasn’t one hundred percent anymore. He had glasses Felix had made him buy but they were at home, probably shoved in a drawer somewhere. “Mark, where are ye-” He yelped as he felt a hand grab his wrist and yank him though a door in front of them. For a moment, nothing. Then they were in Mark’s house.

 

A yawn escaped Jack’s mouth as he tossed his coat onto a hanger. He wasn’t sure how they got here but it was the least of his worries. Mark offered the other a small smile and paced towards the kitchen. “You want some tea or coffee-”

“Coffee.” Jack blurted out. Gosh he loves the warm brew that is coffee.

Mark let out a soft chuckle, starting to set up the caffeinated drink. He snuck a glance towards Jack and bit his lip. Poor guy must be freezing. “I’m going to be a minute. Try not to turn into a frozen potato while I’m gone.” The cotton candy color haired male mumbled as he stepped down the hall towards his room.

Minutes passed and the green haired man grew bored of waiting on his date. After a bit of wandering, Jack found Mark-in a pair of boxers beside his bed. “Ah, dude, I’m changing.” Mark complained, looking up at Jack with an almost cheesy smile.

“I’m sorry man. I’m cold!”

“Well then… I’ll help.” The half Korean male murmured, pulling Jack into a comforting hug. His arms slipped nicely around Jack’s neck. Before the other knew it, their lips were gently pressed together into a warming kiss.

Moving together, the two of them climbed into the sheets after stripping down to only their boxers. They decided against anything more extreme than kissing and settled for cuddling.

The next morning Jack felt great. Birds chirped as they sat perched on snow coated tree branches. From the bathroom, he could hear the faucet running. “What time is it?” He asked.

“Like eight am.” Mark murmured in response, busy brushing his teeth. “You should get up, I’ve got to make my bed before I head to work.” he spoke up after spitting the runny toothpaste out of his mouth.

Jack groaned as he slipped out of the warm sheets per Mark’s request. “Isn’t it weird that I only ordered my stuff to see ye and ye were the one who got to deliver them.” He pointed out, stretching with a long sigh.

“Nope.” The other replied as he started to tuck the sheets in. “I’m the only delivery guy in the area. Besides, when you’re this strong and handsome, you only need one.” He joked, flexing slightly in his red flannel shirt he’d thrown on.

“Haha” Jack laughed, nuding Mark as he slipped on his blue hoodie and grabbed his coat. As they made their way outside, Jack bit his bottom lip. “Will there be a second time? Because It’d suck if this was a one night stand…” He slipped his hands into his pockets, feeling something that caught his attention. “Wait! I have a band playing tomorrow at the Rockit. Nine pm. Say you’ll come.” He uncrumpled the folders and carefully placed it into Mark’s hands.

For a moment, Mark studied the paper he was given. “We’ll see.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s cheek before skating away to start work for the day.

As soon as Jack opened the door, Felix was sitting in his chair with a long sigh. “You need to break up with your high school boyfriend Jack.” He spoke up, handing Jack a letter. “Also, this came in the mail for you.”

“Yeah, I know Fe.” he murmured, starting to open the letter. “Hello Jack Pilgrim, I’m sending ye a letter in regards of my email from Saturday… Blah, blah, blah.” He rolled his eyes and crumpled it up, tossing it into the trash bin by the door. “Just another product someone is trying to get me to buy.”

“Man that sucks. No one sends letters anymore anyways.” Felix replied.

Jack shrugged and flopped down on his bed, glancing at his friend. “Hey dude, ye should come to my gig tomorrow at nine. It’s at Rockit.”

“Only if you break up with Vernon.” The blonde took a sip of his coffee, listening to a low groan from Jack. “You know that you’ll have to break up with him, it’s only right.”

 

That night, Jack marched to band practice with a newfound determination. He had to break up with Vernon, he had to break up with Vernon. “Hey, where’s Vernon?” Jack asked Barry as he stepped inside. Before Barry could speak, the other rushed in and hugged Jack, pressing his lips onto the other’s for a few seconds. Oh no.

Suddenly Jack’s words and confidence weren’t there anymore. He had no idea what to say or how to word it. Instead he mumbled something about wanting to go set up. While setting up, Barry felt it was necessary to prep his band mates on what Crash and the boys were packing. He even brought neat signs and everything. “Jack, as you know, it’ll be Ben on base. Minx, I’m not sure if you knew this but they got a new drummer…. She’s also a girl. I think she’s about eight-”

“I hate her.” Minx stated, crossing her arms with an angered look on her face.

“Well let’s practice! We have twenty four hours!” Jack exclaimed, smiling widely.

Twenty four hours later and they were at the gig. Jack smiled as he saw Felix grouped around with Cry and Cry’s boyfriend. Felix’s boyfriend must have not been able to make it. As Jack set up, his friends chatted with each other.

“So Cry, who’s this cutie?” The swede teased, smiling at the two.

“Oh yeah, this is Brandon. My recent boyfriend.” Cry smiled at the other. “Brandon, this is Jack’s roommate, he’s pretty gay.” He teased lightly with a soft chuckle.

“I am gayer than gay.” Felix laughed as he shook the other male’s hand, offering a wink at the other male. “Anyways, I was thi-”

“Hey guys!” A male’s voice called, grabbing the attention of the others. There was Vernon. By his side was another male, hands in his pockets as he walked beside him. Before Jack could get a word in, they were sharing a one sided kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I am again typing this in science class. Help me, I'm supposed to be typing essays.


	7. Jack Pilgrim VS Shane Dawson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems arise when both boyfriends attend his band concert but that turns out to be the least of Jack's problems! Tonight he'll be having his battle with one of the first of the evil ex's!

Fuck, shit. Jack do something. Say something. “Everyone, this is-”

He tensed as the door swung open. Standing there with an unamused expression was Mark. He didn’t see the kiss but, how was he going to explain this to Vernon?! To Mark?! He looked around, eyes wide as he tried to assess the situation. Mark, Vernon, Cry, Felix! So many people were here and this was all going to be ruined. “I-I have to go to the bathroom!” He shouted, running off to hide backstage.

Meanwhile, on stage was sex bob-omb’s supposed rivals for tonight. “Crash and the boys”. The male at the mic tapped it once and cleared his throat. “Hello, I am Crash and these are my boys-”

“Oh shit, it’s dat boy's.” A random male called from the audience to make an outdated meme reference. That’s what people get for having a name like Crash and the boys. At least Jack thought so.

“Haha” Felix let out a tipsy laugh, already starting to sip on his third beer. He’d most likely be drunk by the time Jack’s band was heading on stage. “So… Brandon, do you think they’re any good?” He asked, even though the band had not begun to play.

“Uh… They haven’t started.” Brandon replied, admittedly looking confused.

Felix laughed once more. “Good answer, you’re right.” He smiled lazily at the other.

“Damn Felix, how early to do you get hammered?” Cry asked.

Before the swede could respond with a clever remark, the band on stage started to play… Play for about four seconds. “Wasn’t that song like four seconds?” Ross asked, eyebrow raised as the group took in their silent crowd.

“I think it was more like three.” Vernon replied, glancing at his phone.

“Wow! Guys, it’s not a damn race!” Felix shouted from his balcony seat beside Cry and Brandon.

The lead of the band took the mic once more and pointed towards the blonde. “This next song is for the asshole yelling at us from the balcony. We call it, ‘Go die. We hate you’.” He set it back on the stand. “ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!”

 

“This is going to be awful.” Barry grumbled, resting a hand under his chin. For a moment, his gaze went to Minx. She looked to be in thought but Barry couldn’t decipher what. I’d take a genius to read the looks on her face.

“I don’t know, maybe Ross and Vernon will spread rumors about how awesome we are.” Jack smiled at his bandmates, trying to look positive at the other. “Ye never know.”

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Minx spoke up. “Have you noticed that Vernon is starting to dress like me?” He spoke up. “Not like dressing like a girl but he’s wearing jackets like I do… And he’s changing how he looks.” The purple haired female pointed out.

Crash and the boys announced their last song for the night. “Get ready for this to rock your bodies! We call it, ‘This song kills the audience’.” The lead singer shouted as they started to play their next song. A low groan came from Barry.

“Dude, I’ve heard about this song before.” Barry mumbled, glancing at the others. “It actually knocks the audience out for twenty to thirty minutes. It’s pretty weird.” He spoke up.

Suddenly Minx shot up, cripping Barry’s shirt. “We HAVE to play next!”

As the frantic band mates tried to get onstage, Mark and Cry were beginning to talk to each other as they’d both went to the restroom. They were both using the sinks beside each other when the two started talking. “So.. Are Jack and you related to each other?” He asked, raising a brow.

“Jack Pilgrim? Not by blood. It’s more of a best friend bond.” He replied with a faint smile towards the pink haired male beside him.

Mark nodded. “That’s cool. My name’s Mark.” He walked out of the room with Cry, both tensing fully as they saw the passed out crowd. People were curled up on the floor, looking completely passed out. “What the hell happened out here?” Mark asked, bright brown eyes wide in surprise.

The balcony crowd didn’t seem affected. Sitting at their table, lips locked together, Felix and Brandon were moving their lips together passionately. “Felix?! What the hell man?!” Cry screamed, letting out a loud gasp. Why did Felix always do this to him?!

 

Backstage, one of Barry’s co workers at the Rockit checked on the group. “Hey, good luck Barry.” He seemed to have some sort of european accent and shaved hair. He definitely worked here.

“Thanks Caddi.” Barry muttered, letting out a long sigh.

The drums player from Crash and the boys passed by as she finished. Barry was not kidding, she was an eight year old kid. “Good luck!” She offered a toothy grin, waving at the group.

In return Minx offered a nasty glare.

Back at the table, the brunette male offered Felix an angry expression. “Felix, you sit over there in the corner. You’re not stealing another one of my boyfriends dude.” Cry replied, pointing to a chair away from their table. “Mark, this is Jack’s douchey room mate Felix. Felix, this is Jack’s friend Mark.” He added, getting introductions out of the way.

On stage, Barry plucked a few of the strings as he warmed up. “Are you guys ready for this?” He took a deep breath, trying to just put his focus on tuning his instrument.

“We’re playing to dead people anyways.” Minx murmured, sighing softly. She took a deep breath and clicked her worn wooden drum sticks together. “WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!”

Barry begun to sing until something caught the group's attention. From the ceiling, loud crash noises came from the ceiling. As the group came to a stop, an angry brunette came smashing through a hole in the ceiling. “Jack Pilgrim! I’m Shane Dawson! I’m here for our fight!”

Jack set his guitar aside, eyes widening. “Barry, Minx, get out of here!” He shouted, trying to look brave.

“Okay, have fun dying.” Minx replied to the other. She gave him a pat on the back before she started to walk offstage with Barry. 

Raising his fist, Jack used his forearm to block the angry male. He huffed, a large force wave resonating from the block. He instantly swung his free arm, sending Shane flying backwards. As the two men trembled to get up to their feet, Felix cupped his mouth and shouted out to his friend. “Jack!”

“What?!” Jack called out, sweeping his leg at the other on stage.

“Watch out! It’s that one guy!”

Jack groaned. “Oh why thank ye Felix!” He rolled his eyes, darting towards Shane, swinging his fist at the other. His ocean blue eyes widened as his fist was caught by the other.

“Owtch. Jack, those hits hurt. I just wanted to talk.” Shane declared, offering the other a cheesy smile. “Don’t be so hostile.”

The irishman raised a brow, looking slightly puzzled. “Huh? But ye said that ye wanted a fi-” Before he could finish, Shane’s fist swung towards Jack’s cheek and pushed the other back.

“Awh, ye fooking asshole.” Jack mumbled, glancing at the other. “If yer going to be suck a dick, I’m going to kick yer ass.” He darted towards Shane and swung his fist hard upwards into Shane’s jaw. Punch after punch, he hit hard until he swung a finishing blow on the other.

“Damn eighty four…” Felix grinned, looking proud of his best friend. “Kick his ass!”

Jack huffed, holding his arms up to block the other. “What the hell is yer deal?”

“My name is Shane Dawson.. And I am Mark’s first evil ex boyfriend.” Shane smirked as he swung another fist. “I’m fighting you because you’re trying to get with Mark!”

From his seat, Mark covered his face in embarrassment. Why did this have to happen now of all places? Why here and now? “I should’ve fucking known.” He groaned.

“Didn’t you get my email and letter? I put glitter in it and everything.” Shane raised a brow as Jack blocked each one of his punches.

“Er… I sorta got bored and stopped reading.” The green haired man muttered.

“WHAT?!” Shane kicked at the other. “I had to go everywhere to find stamps to mail that letter! I used glitter just so you’d read them!” He screamed, jumping backwards as Jack swung back at the other.

Jack rolled his blue orbs as he blocked another punch. “Don’t you want to go into some epic backstory? Come on man, if I’m going to defeat ye, than I need to hear some cool story!”

“I don’t want to talk about it-”

Mark smirked and sat up. “I was in seventh grade.” He dove right into the story. “Picture a small raven haired male with an awkward bad boy complex going on. It was about football season and the jocks were in full swing. For some reason, they all wanted me.” He let out a soft chuckle. “Shane was one of the only non-jock kid in our school. Hell if I know why, maybe he was just that lame. Together we took out all of those lame ball hogs with my strength and his magical powers. Eventually I ditched him and he’s still bitter, to this day.” The pink haired male sighed. “We only kissed once and sated about a week. I hear he only grew evil around high school but I moved by then.”

“Wait, what did ye say about powers?” Jack asked, looking up at his crush.

“You’ll pay Mark Flowers!” He raised his arm in the air, summoning four women with large pairs of demon wings to fly into the room. “You’re not going to survive Jack Pilgrim!”

As fog seemed to pick up in the room, several others climbed on stage. Cry, Felix, Ross, Vernon, Barry, and Minx joined the Irishman’s side. Although nor Felix or Minx looked like they wanted to be there. “Man, is someone playing with the fog machine again?” Felix mumbled, breaking the team formation for a moment.

“Ye won’t know what will hit ye!” Jack shouted, flashing a determined look.

Shane smirked as each of them summoned a large energy balls. “Take these fools out girls!” He exclaimed, everyone throwing them at Jack.

Before the balls could do any damage, the group each blocked. As Jack rambled on with some idiotic poem to make him look like a badass, each of them aimed a finger gun at Shane and the demon woman, sending the energy back at them.

Jack jumped up, grabbing Jack’s shoulder. “See you in the next life dude!” The loud male shouted, swinging his fist into Shane’s chest. With a loud boom, they both fell to the floor and Shane bursted into a handful of assorted coins. When Jack realized he had won, he looked down at the three coins. “Aw, fook yeah, coins!”

As everyone stretched and relaxed from the fight, Mark kneeled down beside Jack with a long sigh. “Sorry about that… How much did he leave you?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Ten… Twenty… One dollar..” Jack groaned. “Only two dollars and ten cents. That’s not enough for the bus ride back home.” He huffed, pocketing the change in disappointment.

“Come on, let’s go. I’ll pay for it.” Mark quickly gripped Jack’s wrist, pulling the other outside into the snow. “I don’t exactly want to tell everyone about the mess that happened back there.”

 

On the bus, Jack went quiet before he asked a timid question. “Do ye want to go out with me er no?... Because it’d be sorta awkward if ye didn’t.” He mumbled quietly, biting his bottom lip.

“How about we just make out and that’ll be your answer.” Mark let out a soft laugh, pressing his lips onto Jack’s. Their warm lips moved against each other in a rhythmic motion.

As Jack pulled back, he smiled gently at Mark. “Hey uh… So that guy, Shane, he was your ex? What was up with that?” He asked.

Mark chewed on his bottom lip, trying to explain the situation. “Okay, this is awkward but you have to fight my seven evil ex’s if you want to date me. It’s six or seven, I can’t remember.”

“Ye dated seven evil dudes?” Jack asked, slipping an arm around Mark.

Mark laughed softly, cheeks heating up to a light pink. “Not all at once! I’m not that kinky!”

“Wait, yer kinky?” The other laughed.

“Stop being such a doofus!” The pink haired man nudged Jack, shaking his head. “I don’t want to answer that question… But yeah. You have to defeat my seven evil exes.”

Jack nodded slowly and sighed, letting Mark rest his head on his shoulder. “Do they come one at a time?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think they’ll all beat the shit out of you at once.”

“Okay.” the other nodded once more. “If that means I can date ye, I don’t mind that.” The two of them shared a gentle kiss before another question came to Jack’s mind. “So uh… is Ken one of these guys?”

Instantly the mood died after this question. Mark’s comforting and calmed expression turned distant. He looked away from Jack, staring at the window in the seat across from them. It was almost creepy. Calmly, Jack pulled his arm away from Mark’s shoulders. “Are ye okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Mark mumbled, expression looking fake.

“Do.. Do ye still want to go out with me?” Jack asked, expression turning nervous that he upset Mark over this. Was he just being passive agressive? Because his actions seemed much weirder than that.

“Yes.” The other answered boldly, instantly turning away again.

The rest of the ride was nothing but pure, eerie, silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this wasn't any good. I haven't watched Shane Dawson in ages! He is funny though, I might try to catch up and watch his videos again. I'm just following the AU by Ethan-works (Previously Drowny101). Haha I snuck in a small bit of Caddy. If you guys cannot tell, I usually slip in a random YouTuber here and there when I can. But this is the end of the first book! All it took me was seven fucking chapters! The next set of chapters will be from book one!
> 
> Featuring Apperances from: Caddicarus (James) & Shane Dawson


	8. The Ballad Of Jack and Minx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, back in high school, Jack and Minx used to date.

When Jack first came to America, he was sixteen. Being an Irish transfer student didn’t automatically earn you a win in the popularity contest. In fact, on the first day of school, he got in a fight. “And that would be how I ended up here.” Jack spoke up, glancing at the pink haired girl sitting next to him. They were both waiting on the principal. “For the record, I’ve been here like twenty minutes now.” he let out a light hearted laugh.

The pink haired girl beside him nodded. “Haha, seriously? I’m new too but I didn’t know you were that unpopular,” She joked, adjusting her wide framed glasses in thought. “I’m Holly. We should be friends, you could use one.”

 

It was later that day when Jack came home to hide in his basement. Being the youngest kid, he called getting the basement for a room in hopes of avoiding sharing a room with his many other siblings. He was beating away on a worn down videogame controller when his eldest brother shouted from the top of the stairs. “Hey, doofus, you have like a visitor or something!”

“But I don’t know like anyone in this town-” Jack let out a low groan as he saw Holly walking down the steps. “Holly, why are ye in my house? I never even said we could be friends!” He whined, mashing at the worn down buttons more rapidly.

No matter how many times, Jack put off talking to her or seeing her, Holly always sat with him at lunch, always talked to him in the hallways, and always tried to see him after school.

 

It was one morning when Jack came to school, seeing the pink haired girl sitting down in front of a tree. She looked less perky than she normally does, one could say she looked a bit upset. Shit, was it something that Jack said? “Hey…” Jack spoke up, looking down at the girl on the ground.

“Do you hate me?” Holly asked, tone of voice quiet.

With no words to say, Jack sat down next to her and didn’t say a word. All he needed was his silence.

Later that night, Jack snuck outside and walked towards the old abandoned Blockbuster and sat down on the curb in front of the store. As he begun to text, Holly skated up to the other and offered a small smile. “Jack! I just had a great idea! I thought of it on my way home,” she picked up her board and sat down next to Jack. “Your oldest brother, doesn’t he have an old guitar that he doesn’t use? And you have an old drum set?” She grinned, an idea written all over her face. One that Jack wasn’t too thrilled to see.

That next day was just as interesting as last night. As Jack stepped into human geography, he pulled out his chair to see a new girl sitting in the back table. She had long purple locks of hair and dark brown eyes that flashed almost no emotion. “Whoa… Who are ye?” The irishman asked, sitting down at the table and pulled out his textbook.

Before she could answer, their monotone teacher spoke up. “Class, this is uh… Minx.” He glanced at her with an expression that read “what kind of name is that? Your parents must think they’re trendy motherfuckers huh?” Although he didn’t say it aloud, instead he sat at his desk with the same dull expression from before.

“So we’re doing some bullshit partner project. I’m going to guess you’re going to do nothing or instead, you’re going to play on that gameboy color under the desk.” Minx replied, her voice tired and emotionless.

“Uh…. I’m Jack.” the irishman raised a brow as they started to work on the project.

“Nice to meet you.” She shook Jack’s hand suddenly. With that, they begun to work on the project together. It seems strange girls just love showing up in Jack’s life.

Throughout the rest of the day, Jack groaned as he awkwardly plucked guitar strings. Holly sat across him in a large bean bag chair as she tunned her stringed instrument as well. Almost the whole time, Jack complained about how hard playing the guitar was. He couldn’t understand why Holly wanted to start a band, how was that supposed to make them cool? What they really needed was a drummer. A cool drummer who could drown out their awful guitar wailing.

 

The next day, Minx chuckled as she watched Jack draw the scribbles he called a continent. “Wow, you suck as drawing.” She pointed out, busy writing down answers to the questions for their project.

Jack laughed softly and nudged the purple haired girl. “Well, I’m actually pretty darn good at drawing eyeballs. Not like the ones in eyes though.” He pulled out a sheet of paper and tried to sketch a disembodied eye. It was turning out pretty lame. “Aw fook me,” he hissed, erasing the paper violently in an attempt to fix his mistakes.

The girl beside him burst out into laughter and shook her head. “Whatever, you suck at drawing eyes too.” She glanced back down at her paper with a slight frown. “So uh… You hang out with that Holly chick a lot.”

“Sorta.” Jack replied.

“Are you guys going out?” Minx asked, glancing back up at him.

“Pfffh, girls are gross.” Jack joked and nudged the other.

Later that day, the school gathered all the kids to sit through an assembly. The band was playing some boring song but what did catch Jack’s eye was Minx. She sat there banging away on the drum kit, actually playing pretty good. “Whoa. Her! The girl on drums, she’s in my geography class.” He spoke up, looking over at Holly. “We need her in the band. She’s actually good at an instrument.” He pointed out.

Holly shrugged, glancing at the stage. “Yeah, we could get her something cool to wear and maybe she could be in the band.” 

The more Jack spoke to Minx, the more he liked her. He was honestly thinking about asking her out. High school was always an awkward mess of hormones and Jack didn’t want to even think about the idea of dating boys just yet. That was for years later, laying awake at night in confusion. But back in highschool, it was a Friday when Jack finally decided he’d ask Minx to be in their band.

 

That Monday, he walked to school as cocky as ever. He was asking out Minx, no doubt about it. The irishman cocked a brow as he noticed a passed out kid on the floor. “Eh, wrestling must have had a practice over the weekend.” He shrugged it off and stepped inside the barren school. 

“Jack!” Holly shouted, a brunette curly haired girl standing next to her. If Jack racked his brain, he’d remember someone calling her Kati at once point? He only really remembered her from his English class. “The preppy boys from down the street came and beat everyone up! They even kidnapped Minx!”

“Wow…” Jack blinked, staring down at his hands. “Today was a good day to miss the bus huh?”

“Jack! Remember Minx! Your presentation!” Holly reminded him.

“Shit! My education!” The teenager shouted, running outside in the rain towards the prep school down the street. As he ran up the flights of stairs, he made it too the roof in a huff. “James! I’m here for Minx!” He pointed at the tall male in front of him.

“Jack this sucks.” Minx shouted, currently shackled to one of the pipes on the rooftop. For a moment, it crossed Jack’s mind where James got those handcuffs but then he suddenly decided that he didn’t want to know anymore.

“Your school sends me this?” The other scoffed, crossing his arms. He seemed to have a faint accent. Could it be British? Jack wasn’t too sure but the guy looked a tad intimidating.

“I said that when I was doing your mom last night!” Jack let out a laugh before he paused. “Wait… I can think of a better one!”

Before Jack could think of any better quips, the other male swung a punch towards the other. They threw kicks and punches until James was on the ground, staring at the other with an intense glare. “Go ahead… Kill me.” He spat out in a bitter tone of voice.

For a moment, Jack thought about that as well. He shook it off and simply knocked the other out. The teen was no killer… Well, he didn't want to deal with this guy's blood-er, coins, on his hands.

He huffed and turned towards the soaked purple haired girl. “Jack! I’m so glad that you came to save me… I was hoping it’d be you at least.” She offered a weak smile as he broke her free.

“Minx, I want to go out.” Jack spoke boldly, slipping his arms around her waist. “Oh, also, you need to be in my band,” He whispered in a soft tone of voice, as if this was a romantic movie.

Just on cue, Minx pressed her lips back against Jack’s and nodded. “Yes… I’d love too” she spoke in a hushed tone onto his warm lips in return.

 

If Jack was honest, dating Minx was one of the first stable relationships he’s had. The two went and saw movies together, played videogames with Holly and Kati in Jack’s basement, and even practiced their band in Minx’s basement. Things were going great. In fact, they had their first gig coming up soon. And guess what? Jack doesn’t suck total ass on the guitar. For the notes he does mess up, Minx is there to swoop in and save him with her loud drumming.

After the first gig, Jack got some bad news. His family had to move back to Ireland now. His father lost their job in America and that meant they’d have to stay with his grandparents until his dad can pick up back where he started in Ireland. He hated explaining the whole mess to Holly and Kati, the two girls seemed pretty sad to see Jack go. That left one person he had to talk to... As hard as it was, he broke it off with Minx. He couldn’t force her to go through long distance. He liked her too much for that.

The day he left was the worst.

Minx showed up and gave him one last hug before he had to pile into his family’s run down minivan and they begun driving. The last images he saw was very first official girlfriend waving towards their car until she was almost out of sight. The irishman then had to watch her pace away, cupping her hands sadly.

It broke his heart to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another chapter of this story too in the same week. Yeah. I have a busy weekend (mostly cause of clubs and homework) but I promise, I will finish both this fanfiction and my other main one. Then I will finish the others on my account before I write more stuff. Having unfinished works sort of bothers me. BUT ONE OF MY REALLY OLD FANFIC'S NEEDS TO BE REWRITTEN CAUSE BOY IS IT MESSY.


	9. Is This Phone Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Jack to do one important thing, break up with Vernon. Meanwhile, Felix obsesses over hot movie stars.

Ever since Mark and Jack started dating, Mark has visited Jack’s dreams more often. Even better, the half Korean has been staying around until Jack wakes up. Meaning he’d wake up with Mark sitting on the bed with a gentle smile and a good morning. It certainly made his mornings much more pleasant.

After showering and dressing, he was riding the bus with Felix. The blonde beside him was busy reading about some new movie star. Jack didn’t know much about the guy but Felix was rambling on and on about the guy. Something like, Julien Solomita or something? Jack didn’t usually listen to Felix’s rambling. “So, do ye have a gay crush on this guy?” Jack blurted out.

“S-shut up. You’re the one with a boyfriend!” The swede nudged his room mate and rolled his eyes. “So, is Mark ever going to eat with us? So I can have more than one conversation with him…”

“Oh, yeah, I was going to invite him to come over-...” He snuck a glance at the other, narrowing his dark blue eyes. “When did ye have a conversation with Mark? Hmmmm?”

“When Cry introduced the two of us.” Felix replied, gaze not leaving his magazine.

“What?!” the green haired man looked even more puzzled than beforehand. “How does Cry know about my boyfriend?!” That doesn’t make any sense! Jack never told his friend about his relationship… Or did he? Jack should really get a planner or notebook to write down what he’s done.

Ignoring Jack’s comment, Felix let out a loud grunt. “Jack… I’m going to be quite honest with you right now.” he bit his bottom lip and turned to the other. “You have to break up with Vernon. If you don’t, I’ll tell Mark all about your relationship with him.”

For a moment, it didn’t occur to Jack what Felix had said. “B-but it’s really hard to break up with people!” he frowned, watching his friend stand up and pull the wire to indicate he wanted to get off.

“I don’t care.” Felix replied. “You have to, I’ll tell Mark first thing he walks in if you don’t.” He threatened, checking his messages. “By the way, I’m having company over tonight. I think you should stay at Marks tonight.” The blonde winked.

It took Jack a while to process before he realized what that meant. “What?! Fe! Don’t be an arse!” He shouted out the window, watching the other walk inside their home. As he walked, Jack continued to scream insults out of the window while the bus started to drive away. God damn it Felix.

When he was in town, the irishman got out with a long sigh and pulled up a payphone. He pressed in a few coins and waited nervously for Vernon to pick up. Before the drop of a dime, Vernon picked up. “Whatcha wearing?” He asked. His tone of voice was almost… Creepy.

Jack looked around nervously before he answered. “Uh… Isn’t that a little creepy? I don’t really want to have phone sex with ye.” He rubbed his arm with a long sigh.

“Haha,” The other laughed into the line. “I mean it though. Not in a creepy way.”

The male groaned and rested a hand on the booth. “Okay…” He let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m wearing a blue hoodie, jeans, some old shoes.. Man, I should get some new ones.” He paused for a moment. “Oh, and a-”

“Doofy hat? I am not-” Vernon cut him off, tapping on the glass behind Jack.

As the irishman swung around, standing there was the teenager.

“Jesus fook, how’d ye do that?!” he covered his chest, gripping the area where his heart would be. “Ye almost gave me a heart attack!” He hissed, hanging up the phone with a long sigh.

 

To keep things simple, Jack took Vernon to the goodwill from beforehand. On this excursion, Vernon was a completely different person. It was almost unsettling. As they combed through old CD’s, the teenager grinned and pulled out an old CD case. The cover was of two men sitting in a pink tub with big red strawberries floating in it. On the right was a man with curly hair that Jack knew well and on the right was a scowling man in a full ninja costume. Around them were two attractive women as well. On the cover it said, in bold font,  _ NINJASEXPARTY _ and  _ STRAWBERRIES AND CREAM _ . 

“Wow, someone pawned this? I love this band, they’re so modern.” Vernon squealed, holding the album close.

Jack simply nodded. “Uh yeah… They’re alright.” he mumbled, looking away from Vernon’s line of sight.

As the other went back to combing through CD’s, he spoke up with thrill in his voice. “I was thinking about inviting you to meet my parents. Over dinner…” He trailed off, awaiting a response from his boyfriend.

Jack rubbed his arm and looked down at the disks he was looking through. “I don’t know about that..” He spoke up, avoiding the hurt filled glance Vernon returned to him. “I’m too old for ye.”

“But-but..” Vernon looked back at Jack and gripped his CD tight. “I think I’m… Love.”

The words hit Jack harder than they should have. Fuck. No. Abort! Abort! He needs to end this now. RIGHT NOW! “Er listen… I think we should uh… Break up or whatever.”

“What?”

“I just, I think it’s not going to work out.” Jack mumbled, gazing down at his shoes. 

“Oh..” The teen replied.

With that, he left and begun the bus ride home in hopes to avoid anymore awkward conversation.

The whole time, the images of Vernon’s hurt face crossed his mind. He couldn’t push them out of his mind, how badly he must have hurt the kid. Slow, down deep breath. Instead, Jack let images of his cute, pink haired boyfriend flash through his mind. That left a new smile on his face.

 

At practice, Barry looked confused. “Vernon not coming tonight?” He asked, cocking a brow as he put on his guitar strap.

“Oh, we broke up.” Jack shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his instrument. “But soon, ye’ll get to meet the my new boyfriend!” He flashed a look of thrill towards his bandmates.

It seemed that the group wasn’t as excited. Barry looked like he didn’t care much, while Minx remained the same.

“Wow, you are scum.” Minx mumbled, rolling her eyes.

 

A few nights passed and Jack was running around like a madman. He was cooking, shooing Felix away from the food, answering calls from Mark about details. Everything! “Awh jeysus fook, Felix, stop eating all the food I slaved over the stove to make!” Jack swatted at his friend who was picking at the warm food before he was shunned and forced to leave the house.

“Pulease Jack, I need to eat something before you kick me out,” He mumbled, shoving a mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Jack rolled his eyes, nuding his friend. “That food is for Markimoo and I.”

“Markimoo?” Felix raised a brow. Before he could inquire about the nickname, the doorbell rang to indicate Mark was there.

“Ah!” Jack grinned and opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was Mark, now with bright blue hair. “Uh… Hey. What’s up?” He smiled, stepping into the room. He could only wave at Felix as Jack shooed his hungry friend outside.

“Anyways, I got a haircut.” Mark pointed out, sitting down at the armchair and slipped off his shoes.

“Yeah! It’s pretty cool!” Jack grinned at the other, holding up two chipper thumbs up.

As Jack guided Mark around the apartment, the blue haired man seemed a little confused to spot only one room. Shortly after, Jack had to explain there was a bathroom as well. 

Soon the two of them were sitting and eating the meal Jack created. He rambled on about how he cooked this all for the two of them. Needless to say, Mark was impressed that Jack cooked in general. “This is actually pretty good. I was half expecting you to feed me TV dinners.” Mark joked, offering a happy smile at the other.

Jack laughed in return. “Nah, those are Felix’s.” He joked in return.

Everything was going well when the two of them finished dinner. They had started making out, warm lips pressed against each other and moving in sync. Jack loved Mark’s kisses. They were always gentle and never slobbery. Jack’s weak attempt at a beard was always something Mark was jokingly complain about. As soon as Jack would mention Mark’s baby clean face, the half Korean would whine about how long it takes him to grow facial hair. Only dating for about two weeks and they already had a certain way of speaking with each other, a way that Jack loved.

As Jack’s hand slid onto Mark’s upper thigh that became exposed when he pulled his jeans off and threw them aside, Mark giggled softly and glanced at Jack. “You’re hair is getting pretty long huh?”

Jack’s last haircut was over a year ago. Three hours before his break up with his last boyfriend. It was clearly his terrible haircuts fault that Jack was dumped! “Oh no! Ye think I need a haircut don’t ye?!” He shouted, running fingers through his grown out bright green locks.

“I uh… I don’t really know?” Mark replied, shrugging slightly. “It’s cute..”

“But ye think it’d be cute shorter huh?!” He cried out, curling up on the bed in defeat.

Mark groaned and ran fingers through Jack’s green locks. “It’s cute ya doof.” he whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key note, I am following the au. When I have Julian in the story, I won't really personalize his dialog because I don't really watch him. He's supposed to be in place of Lucas Lee in the au. I'm just following the au.


	10. Who's Ready for A Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jack gets ready for his next fight, he slowly introduces Mark to all his friends in hopes of them liking his new boyfriend.

Minx often laid awake at night in thought, thinking about everything. There has always been something racing around on her mind and since what seemed to be the dawn of time, she’s had dreams about Jack dying. Nothing morbid, but in fact it was dreams of everyone she knew sitting around at his funeral. Everyone was gathered around his casket as his words struck her awake, “ _ do you dream about this stuff often? _ ”

Lot’s of people said dreams meant something but Minx never wanted to consider that was a possibility. The purple haired girl groaned as she paced into the bathroom and spotted several pairs of underwear and clothes on the floor. Gosh, Matt and Ryan were so messy. “It’s my job to clean up after their asses.” she murmured, starting to get ready for the day.

Ryan groaned as he peeked on Minx when she was sitting at the stairs to get her shoes on. “Come on man, don’t wake us up so damn early.” he rolled his eyes as he turned to go back to his room.

“Then maybe Lego shouldn’t hump all our chairs.” she murmured. Before he could even respond, Minx was out the door and on her way to getting another day started.

On her way to work, Minx stopped and grabbed herself a coffee. Just a little something to boost her through the day, she’d need it if she had to spend another day working the counter at Gamestop. As she stepped into the room, a raven haired boy leaned on the counter with a large smirk. “Awh, you didn’t bring me one?” he teased lightly.

“I’m gay.” Minx replied, setting her bag on the counter.

The raven haired man rolled his eyes and started to stretch. “Hey, I’m going to go get a coffee, you want me to leave on a movie or something for you?” he asked, gesturing over to the cheap television in the store. It was about as thick as a harry potter novel and as heavy as a brick. Not to mention, it was about eight or more years old. A thick layer of dust had begun to gather on the top of it.

“Give me something terrible.” She replied, sipping on her coffee as she started to set up at the register. “Oh, and in Japanese.” The girl chuckled as the other shoved a disk into the DVD player and waved to go grab a coffee.

It was only minutes later when Jack paced into the store. He smiled as he set a handful of dollars and a used game on the counter. “Felix told me to go get somethin’ that could entertain me.” he rolled back on his heels, looking pleasured.

Minx rolled her eyes and slid the money back to Jack. “You’re banned from here, remember?” she pointed out. “You kept shouting in the store and our manager asked you and Ross to leave. When you didn’t be put both of you on the banned list and called the police.

“Damn. Can ye buy it for me and I’ll leave?” Jack suggested.

“Why do you need this game? It’s not even good or new…”

The irishman sighed and rested his head on the counter. “I lied, I want that game because there’s uh… This Julien Solomita guy in that game.” he looked down at his hands. “I don’t have a fooking gay crush on him or anything like Felix does but, I just found out that he’s Mark’s second evil ex boyfriend.” He groaned. “He’s in town and I want to play the game to help train for my fight with him.”

Minx raised a brow and rolled her eyes once more. She seemed to do that often, although Jack never noticed. “So, you have to fight him if you want to keep dating Mark?” She asked, starting to scan the game.

Jack nodded. “Yeah! Felix told me all about him!” the green haired man clapped his hands together. “Fe says that he’s evil because he’s a total sellout.”

Ignoring the stupidity, Minx rung up the game and put on her card. She took the money and slipped it into her pocket as payment from Jack. “Whatever you say.” she murmured.

 

Mark hummed as he wheeled into the coffee shop. He was hit with the smell of coffee beans and hours old cookies. In his ears, he heard nothing but hipsters typing away on tiny laptops, working on their screen plays and fanfictions. As he rolled up to the counter, he flipped up his goggles. “Hey, yeah, give me-”

“Mark?” Cry asked, turning around. He stood in a dark blue hoodie with a clean nametag that read:  _ Cryaotic. _

“Oh, I didn’t know you worked here.” he replied with a small smile.

Cry simply nodded. “Yeah, I’m filling in for Arin.” he replied, starting to pull out a cup to serve Mark. “by the way, your hair looks great.” he complimented, noticing that the pink was now blue. 

Back at home, Jack help something hit him hard. Like a gut feeling that something was brewing and it wasn’t good in any way. Sitting beside him was Felix, and like the good friend he was, he’s put together a file on this Julien Solomita guy. “Something wrong?” Felix asked, noticing Jack’s moment of distress.

“Nothing… I just had a bad feeling.” Jack admitted, gaze turning back to his nintendo DS in his hands. He went back to playing the terrible game, trying to gather as much as he could from it.

“So, he’s a pro skater…” Felix murmured as he went through his research. “I doubt you care about his past or future work, since he won’t have a future if you beat him. Like I said, he’s a sell out… Blah, blah, blah.”

Jack rolled his eyes and set the game aside with a bored huff. “Can I go back to playing turmoil? That game is fun.” he pouted, glancing at Jack. “because this one is so boring-”

“Fifty sit ups.” Felix replied, glancing at Jack. “And no, I will play turmoil while you work out.”

Jack groaned as he dropped to the floor. “Yer the worst teacher ever!” he complained, starting to work on the swede’s ridiculous exercising request.

 

Afterwards, Jack made his way to Barry’s house for band practice. The group has gathered in Ross’ room after an hour or two of flailing around on instruments. “Have you seen the cover of Daw-”

“YES.” Jack shot Ross a glare looking less than pleased with the teen for mentioning the band in the first place.

Dawson news was a magazine owned by one of Mark’s former evil ex boyfriends, Shane Dawson. It was rumored to now be ran by some new guy now but it was keeping the same name. It’d be too weird and too much work to change the name now. Featured on this week’s cover was the new and fresh band known as,  _ NinjaSexParty _ .

“Lighten up dude. At least someone made it to stardom..” Barry murmured, glancing at Jack. “Have you even heard their recent CD? It’s actually sort of cool.. Maybe I can pull strings and ask about doing a collab-”

“NO!” Jack huffed and nudged the other with a pillow. “It’s not that cool.”

 

It was the next morning when Mark and Jack were on the bus together. Jack had been humming for the past few minutes, claiming he had written a song about Mark and the melody was all he had so far. It was sort of lame but very cute and sweet.

Back at home, Felix was laying around and mashing buttons on his controller while Cry teased him over Skype about how lousy the blonde was at this game. Which, was true, even if Felix didn’t want to admit it. As the phone started ringing, the other shushed Cry. “Wait, wait, shut up Cry. Phone’s ringing.” with that, the swede muted his friend and picked up the home phone.

On the other end of the phone were a few seconds of nervous breathing before a familiar teen’s voice spoke up. “Is Jack there?” the voice on the other end was nervous and slightly frantic. It only took a moment for Felix to recognize that it was Vernon.

“No, it’s just me here. He might uh… Be home around eight.” He tapped in fingers on the table in thought. “Vernon is that you? Shouldn’t you be home or asleep by now? It’s getting dark outside.”

“Could I… Just wait until he gets back?” Vernon asked.

Felix let out a long sigh and set the phone down. He paced towards the door, opening it. It was no surprise that Vernon was standing there. “Uh… Dude, you have to leave.” the other narrowed his eyes and the nervous teen.

 

It was later than expected when Mark and Jack were walking home. Somehow the topic of Mark’s second evil ex came up. “I have seen like… One of his movies and uh.. Played one of his video games.” the half korean let out a low laugh and walked with Jack through an old playground.

“Okay, this isn’t too weird for ye right?”

Mark shook his head. “Nope. I haven’t seen that douche since high school.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as Jack pushed open the door to his apartment. Felix must be out of a date, since no one was home. “If the movie is really bad, I promise I’ll turn it off.” Jack laughed softly.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Mark let out a loud groan and flopped back onto the bed. “Damn this is boring.” he glanced at Jack. “I sorta wish you had a couch, instead of this itchy bed.”

Jack shrugged in return.

“How hard is it to get a couch? I could find you a couch from a street corner.” the blue haired man rambled. Resting his head in Jack’s lap with a low groan. “You’re such a doofus.” he murmured.

“Well, ye have permission to get me a couch.” Jack smiled cheerfully.

Mark groaned once more and glanced up at Jack. “No, that’s not what I was trying to get at.” he sighed. Jack could almost sense the slight frustration coming off Mark.

“But uh.. This dude is sorta cute right? Don’tcha agree? Julien Solomita is sorta hot, don’t you agree.” he asked, running fingers through Mark’s stained blue locks of hair.

“Awh, are you planning to leave me?” Mark asked quietly, offering a cheesy smile. “And for that gross guy? He wasn’t always like that, he was so gross in high school.”

Jack let out a low laugh and pressed a kiss to Mark’s forehead. “Shut up ye asshat.”

 

The next morning, Jack was bombarded early in the morning with a call from his parents. As they rambled on, Mark got out of bed, slipping on Jack’s hoodie that had been tossed aside last night. “Hey, when you’re done catching up, I’ll be making breakfast. You wanted me to meet your friends today might I remind you.” the blue haired man giggled softly, slipping into the kitchen half of the small home.

Jack had made some plans with Mark for him to meet his friends. That meant Barry, Ross, and Minx were going to meet up at Barry’s place. Jack would nonchalantly going to introduce Mark and boom! Everyone's best friends and loves Mark immediately!

Conversation soon ensued as they got inside. Barry and Ross were rambling about a recent game they’ve been obsessed with. Undertrial? Overtale? Something like that. They were always telling Jack to play. One of these days, he’d get around to it.

“So uh… Does Mark care if we made something with meat? Is uh he vegan or vegetarian?” Barry asked, glancing at the doorway. When they’d gotten inside, Mark mentioned having to use the restroom.

Jack laughed and shook his head. “Nope. He works out everyday but does eat meat.”

“Like your dick.” Minx murmured as she stepped into the room.

“Shut up!” the green haired man whined, nuding the girl beside him.

It wasn’t long after before Mark joined the group, unaware of the dick jokes that had ensued. “Hey guys, what’s up? I hope I didn’t miss too much.” Mark chuckled softly and sat down at the table.

An almost awkward moment of silence passed between the blue haired man and the purple haired girl. She almost seemed annoyed with Mark being here. “Uh…. hi.” Mark smiled nervously.

“Hi..” Minx muttered.

Barry was busy setting up a camera on a tripod. Lately, he’s been trying to get their band a YouTube channel in hopes of generating hype for the their band. At the moment, they had one music video and two subscribers. Admittedly, one of those subscribers was Ross and the other was Jack’s mom. Today, his brilliant plan was to film them cooking all together and edit it all into a nice vlog. In college, Barry actually took computer classes and found out how to nicely edit videos all together.

As everyone was working together to make dinner, Mark and Minx had started chatting actually. “So uh.. How did the two of you meet?” she asked, taking a break from chopping carrots.

“It’s a long story. Perhaps I’ll tell you some other time.” Mark replied with a small smile.

Minx nodded in return and picked up one the knife she’d been using. “I don’t want to be a buzzkill or anything, but you know, Jack and I used to date.” she replied, focus on the orange vegetable on her cutting board.

“Whoa really? You two?” Mark raised a brow and glanced at Minx.

“Don’t worry about it Marky, that was year ago!” Jack spoke up, smiling cutely. 

Mark laughed softly, gripping his sides. “You gave me a nickname? That’s adorable!” he glanced at the food on table. “Man, can we eat already? Barry, I’m starving.”

“Yeah, it just finished. Calm down you hungry savages.” the brunette replied with a soft chuckle, setting a pan of food on the table. Shortly after, Ross set the table with plates, cups, and silverware.

After everyone got a serving of food and something to drink, the group was laughing and talking over dinner. Everything was great, all of Jack’s friends seemed to love Mark! Ah! He was so happy to know that Mark was accepted into the group! Jack let out a giggle as he took a bite of food. This was perfect.

Staring at the window with a bitter glare at Mark was none other than Vernon. That hipster asshole brainwashed his boyfriend and stole him away from him. But… this isn’t the end. He was getting Jack back, at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took too long. I'm sorry.


	11. Jack Pilgrim VS Julien Solomita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally has his fight with Julien.

The streets were busy and the faint smell of food wafted from the burger place across the market, where Vernon was currently looking for something that could gain Jack’s attention. As he looked, he rambled on the phone for one of his friends named Jack to pay attention to what he was saying. Now this wasn’t Jack Pilgrim, instead he was Jack Walsh. Who uh… Just happened to also be an irish guy named Jack! The guy always claimed that the only reason Vernon was interested was because of his past relationship. “Pffh, Jack, that’s insane. Just meet me at my house in like twenty minutes.”

“I just learned something insane Jack!” the teen huffed as he spotted the eyeglasses section of the store. That asshole Mark had glasses…. He wore them at dinner. As an idea came to mind, he grabbed a few items off a shelf and paced into the place.

At his home, Vernon was changing into new clothes as he slipped on a pair of glasses. In the background, he was blasting an album by NinjaSexParty currently. “So he’s dating this hipster asshole now!” he waved his arms as if this was some major dilemma. “I should’ve know shouldn’t I?! Because he was always too busy for me because he was being seduced!”

“Or he was just cheating on you…” The other male replied, glancing at Vernon.

“He wasn’t!” Vernon huffed and sat down beside Walsh. “He’s a really nice sweet guy who’s been brainwashed into loving that asshole! Like, what does he have that I don’t have?!” He asked, glancing at the other for answers.

“I don’t know… The picture you sent me was super blurry and I couldn’t see it very well.” Walsh replied, trying to examine the photo Vernon had sent when he spent the day tailing Mark to see who this guy was.

“He’s a fast skater okay!?” Vernon sighed and crossed his arms. “Like, that guy isn’t all that! All he does is put on skates and dye his hair and suddenly he’s super cool? I could learn to skate!” he pouted slightly and stood up, tugging on a v-neck shirt instead of his boring plain tops.

As the teen did a full turn in the mirror, he glanced at Walsh. “I’m going to take him out of the picture,” he chuckled, resting his hands on his hips. “Then I’ll get Jack back!”

“But uh… I’m right here.” Walsh replied, glancing at the other.

“God damn it, not you, I meant Jack Pilgrim you doofus!” Vernon rolled his eyes, resting one hand on his forehead. Why’d he have to make this so damn confusing?!

“You’re really crazy Vernon.”

 

Back at Mark’s place, Jack was sitting on the redhead’s bed, patting a large golden retriever on the head. “Since when did ye get a pupper?” he asked, watching Mark walk inside from the bathroom.

“Hm? I got her the other day, she kept following me home and I noticed she didn’t have an owner. I went around town and tried to find her owner but no one claimed her.” he smiled at Jack as he sat down on the bed. “I left her at a friends house until she was ready to come home, which happened to be today.” he shrugged, letting Chica climb onto the bed.

“We can’t get a pup at our place, Felix says there’s not enough room.” Jack mumbled, scratching behind the dog’s ears. “Plus, I can’t get a cat because I get all sneezy and itchy.” he pouted slightly, watching Mark pull out a small list. “What’s that?”

“A list of reasons your apartment sucks.” Mark mumbled with a soft chuckle, starting to write. “All the stuff belongs to Felix, you have a tiny bathroom, no couch, and-”

“Hey! It’s not that bad!” Jack pouted and poked Mark’s cheek. “Ye make it sound like I live in a hole for a house!”

“You do!” The other laughed, flopping back onto the bed.

“Shut up,” Jack shook his head and ran a few fingers through his hair. “So uh… Can we talk about that Julien guy? Since I have to fight him tomorrow or something, I sorta want to be prepared.”

Mark shrugged and ran fingers through Chica’s golden fur as he thought. “Julien was an ass, I knew him in high school I believe. I think we had bio together or maybe it was math. Either way, he was a greasy douche who CONSTANTLY asked me out. Nonstop really.” he shrugged. “When I said yes, all we did was sit around and smoke-”

“Smoke?!” Jack asked, looking nervous. Gosh, he was such a doof.

The other let out a low laugh and shook his head. “Yeah, I quit when I dropped out of college. I got into it at the beginning of high school and there was nothing else to do beside playing video games.”

“Fine, Fine, I’ll stop being lame.” Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, letting Chica settle into his lap. “Okay, so, is there anything else that I need to know about him? Just in case?”

 

The next morning, Jack and Felix were walking up the hill to the park to get some fresh hair. Since the green haired doofus overslept past his hair appointment, he was complaining nonstop and Felix was hoping they could just walk and he could put in some earbuds to ignore him. Today was day Jack was fighting Julien Solomita.

As he finished complaining, it occurred to him that he was about to fight someone in a few minutes! “So uh thanks for walking with Felix,” Jack smiled at his friend, assuming that the other was tagging along to support him in the fight.

At the top of the hill was a muscular man with some slight facial hair and a black beanie, tapping away on his phone as Jack and Felix stopped in front of him. Although he was evil, Felix was starstruck! Jack would admit, it was infectious! After a while of squealing, the man glanced up and noticed the two of them. “You two need anything?” he asked.

“Uh, hello, are ye Julien Solomita?” Jack asked.

The man nodded in return, starting to go back to his phone.

“Alrighty then,” Jack let out an awkward chuckle. “I’m Jack Pilgrim.” He smiled nervously and rolled back on his heels. Was this how… How the fight was supposed to go?

The man raised a brow and nodded, putting his phone away. “Ah, good.” he cracked his knuckles and started to wind his fist back. 

“W-wait, maybe I can have yer autograph-”

Before Jack could speak, he felt the man’s muscular fist hit him square in the face. He instantly hit the concrete with a low groan of pure pain. Jack didn’t have a moment to react before he was picked up and swung around being tossed into a small nearby building.

When Jack was coming to, he had a few people standing over him. On his left was Julien and on his right was Felix, looking slightly disappointed. Standing nearby, chatting was Ross and Minx. The two had actually come to see Jack and Julien’s fight. “Hey kid, let’s take a break. I’ll buy you a water and a snack from the vending machines nearby.” he suggested.

Jack took his hand, smiling as he fought through the pain to get up. This guy wasn’t that big of a douche. Especially since he bought him some yummy oreos and a bottle of water. “So uh… Would ye care to share why Mark and ye broke up?” he asked, smiling at him.

Julien sighed softly and glanced at his phone in thought. “Uh yeah, he cheated on me you know. With some douchebag” he frowned, biting his bottom lip. “But don’t worry about it, they still let me join the league!” he smiled hopefully.

That raised confusion in Jack. “What’s the league?” he asked.

“Did Dawson not tell you!?” Julien asked, groaning in frustration.

Jack shrugged and ran fingers through his hair. “Well he did send me a lot of letters and boring emails.” he replied, pouting slightly. “In other words, I didn’t read them.”

Julien grumbled and shook his head in frustration. “I told him no one reads those!” he cried out in anger. “It’s called the league of Mark’s evil ex-boyfriends. We have this all organized so it comes out so cool and epic like this!”

The irishman nodded, closing his eyes in thought. There was a lot of stuff that he really didn’t know about Mark or his life in general. He didn’t even know there was a league!

Julien tapped his fingers on the bench in thought, “Hey, give me like all your money and maybe a gift basket and I’ll go tell the league that you beat me up and you can live.” he suggested, looking proud of his idea.

“Damn yer a sellout.” he replied.

With that, the buffer man had it. “Fine then, kiss your ass goodbye Pilgrim.” he growled.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Jack needed to do something and do it fast. His gaze turned towards the stairs he suddenly had an idea. “Hey-hey, ye used to skate right? How about ye show me some cool tricks on those stairs before ye kill me?” he suggested, trying to make his suggestion look as less suspicious as possible. Although Jack was looking pretty nervous and he’d have to have hell of luck for this guy to believe him.

For a moment, Julien pondered over Jack’s idea to see if he should believe him or not. But… What other time will he have to prove his badass skateboarding skills? He took one last look at the other before he pulled out his board from his bag by the bench and took off down towards the stairs. As he grinded on the rails, he was starting to get worried. Julien was picking up speed and fast! Too fast for his liking. The longer he traveled, the more speed he picked up. “Ah-no!” he screamed as he neared the ground. As he hit the sidewalk, the man burst into an assortment of coins as expected.

Jack raised a brow, a tad shocked that he won. “Whoa, that actually fooking worked?” he asked, starting to walk downstairs to gather his spoils from the battle. It was still sort of a lame ending to this chapter of his fight.

Just as he kneeled down, Mark happened to be walking by. The blue haired wanted to help out or at least watch but was running a little late. “Shit, sorry I was late. You were okay right?” he asked.

“Yeah but that sucked!” Jack let his lower lip hang out as he pouted in defeat.

Felix rolled his eyes, starting to walk home with Ross and Minx. “Shut up dickbag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was out of character. In the AU, Julien Solomita (Jennamarble's boyfriend) is Lucas Lee.


	12. The First Fight Of Mark Flowers and Vernon Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of completing another delivery, Mark finally meets Vernon face to face and the teen is far from pleased with Mark.

It was a chilly day and Jack was looking to get a coffee, and maybe if he comes at the right time, It’s be Cry working and he could get a discount of his usual. Something good with lots of cream and sugar! Damn, he loves coffee so much.. To Jack’s surprise, it was not Cry at the counter but instead it was Arin. “What are ye doing here?!” he asked. Let’s just say, Jack and Arin both weren’t too pleased to be meeting right now.

“Wow, how sweet of you.” he murmured sarcastically. Arin turned his gaze from his phone and crossed his arms, looking bitter as per usual. Or maybe he was just like that when Jack was around… “Cry is off with Mark, speaking of which, I have something to say to you Jack!”

While Arin was upset, Jack was confused as to how Cry even knew his boyfriend. Why would they be hanging out? Was Cry going to tell Mark to break up with him?! How did he find out?! “.... and I never even told Cry that Mark and I were dating….” he murmured, one of his hands holding a fist full of his green stained locks of hair.

“Why does that matter?!” Arin puffed out in frustration. “I told you not to talk to Mark!” He paced around behind the counter as he got ready for an angry rant. “And guess who’s in town?! My best friend and YOUR ex! He was asking about you, and for YOUR number!” he pointed at Jack, supporting a nasty glare. Only Arin could side with Jack’s ex, even though Jack wasn’t the one who ended the relationship! “And we both know how your relationship ended-”

In a moment of pure panic, Jack darted out of the door screaming. He couldn’t handle what was happening at the moment. Cry and Mark together in a public place will never be a good combination! He just needed to go home and play videogames to push the negative thoughts out of his head.

 

Mark sighed as he looked around the area, gripping a small package in his hands. When he had mentioned a delivery that he needs to make, Cry offered to walk to the bookstore in the mall who had made the order. Although, inside the place it was a maze. The place was popular, therefore there was a lot of people searching for items and since the mall was large, it was hard to find the store. “How about we start looking for an information desk?” Cry suggested.

Meanwhile Jack was sitting in the recliner, argueing with Barry over the phone because he didn’t know where Mark and Cry were or what Cry’s phone number is. Maybe Mark would just call him…. If he waited long enough. “He’s bound to call me if I wait long enough.” Jack smiled hopefully.

“But.. He can’t call you if you’re on the phone with me.” Barry retorted.

“Ya, but that’s because ye keep yelling at me.” The irishman pressed pause on his controller, readying himself for a LONG and pointless conversation.

With some help from the mall’s guide and a few strangers, the pair found the store and delivered the package. “Hey uh… If you have the time, would you like to look around?” Cry suggested. A few stores back he did see some cool games that he wouldn’t mind browsing.

Mark nodded at the other, glancing up as he spotted Vernon dumping down towards the two of them with sharp blades aimed and ready to cut the Mark into pieces. This couldn’t be good.. “Hey, just gimme a sec,” he replied, pacing over towards one of the decorations on the wall.

It was some quote unquote artsy sculpture of several colored pipes creating some sort of odd structure. With some elbow grease, he snapped a pipe off of the creation, leaving shock among the group. Before the brunette could scold Mark, the German/Korean male used the pipe to fend off Vernon’s attack.

“Who are you?” Mark shouted, using the pipe to block the swipes and swings the angry man sent towards his face. “Did Ken send you?” He stepped back, guarding Cry from any blowback.

The enraged Ken didn’t reply to Mark’s storm of questions. Instead he kept swinging and hitting. As he met eyes with the other, tensing as he recognized where he’s seen Mark before. The… The library. Mark was standing there, delivering those packages and he smirked at them! 

Suddenly, Vernon stopped his flurry of swings and hits directed towards Mark. All the dots were connected. “That means…. He was cheating on me!” he screamed, backing up with tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Mark raised a brow, looking back at the other. “What the fuck are you talking about? Who are you?” he lowered his pipe for a moment. “And who’s cheating on you? I don’t think we’ve ever met dude-”

“Mark!” Cry nudged the other. “Don’t go just ripping apart art! I might have to pay for that.” he pointed out, almost ignoring the angry, almost sobbing teenager.

The more Vernon thought about it, the more angry he got in return. Jack would never cheat on him! It was this hipster douche who turned him away from him! Who stole him away! “W-well you wanna know who I am?!” He shouted, he leaped in the air, “My name is Vernon Shaw and I’m addicted to Jack Pilgrim!” he screamed, throwing the knives at the other.

Mark blocked both of the sharp blades, looking confused as he observed the other. Who the hell was this stalker? He’s gotta be fucking crazy! He huffed, watching the other climb to the second floor. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you to take the elevator!” Vernon called down to the other.

The blue haired man rolled his eyes and started to scale the wall to the second floor. It was no surprise that Mark worked out and could handle himself pretty well actually. He certainly didn’t need some jealous teenager criticizing his workout schedule.

“I-I” Vernon groaned as he swiped more blades at Mark, getting agitated as the other avoided them one after another. “It’s sad how old and gross you are!” A smirk grazed his lips until the older man ducked and pushed him down the floor.

“I’m old? How old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen? I’m only twenty six… That’s only eight years apart. I’m not that old!” Mark shouted, not noticing the tiny cut on his hand forming then Vernon swung one of his blades.

“Ha look! I totally got you!” he shouted, looking pleased with himself.

“You act like you’re four.” Mark grumbled, swinging more punches back at the teen.

Down on the first floor, Cry was bitterly attempting to reach Jack. Why is now the one time Jack wasn’t jumping to pick up the phone. Any other time, he was bugging him about stupid questions..

Unknown to Cry, Jack was still in his argument with Barry. At this point it had drifted into a shouting rambly mess about the best movie of the year. Only Jack could get into these dumb arguments with someone.

As Mark swung punches and hits towards Vernon, the angry teenager screamed and shouted insults to the man. “When Jack sees that you’re old and worn out, he’ll want me again!” he screamed.

He narrowed his eyes, picking up a chair and tossing it at Vernon. “Shut your fuckin’ mouth!” he hissed, running towards the railing as the teen vaulted off the railing.

“Don’t run asshole, you wanted a fight!” he growled, jumping back down to the first floor.

Vernon stuck his tongue out, pulling another blade out from who knows where. “I have to go, but remember this face!” He called, tossing the blade at the wall. As it hit the wall, it seemed there was a note in the letter.

Once he had escaped, Mark glanced at the letter, gazing over the messy writing. It was something along the lines of, “ _ You’re an asshole. I hate you. Love Vernon _ ”

“Were we talking about the same guy?” he murmured, starting to crumple the paper in his hands.

“Oh uh, yeah. Jack was dating some kid named Vernon I think,” he hung up his call, tired of getting the busy signal. “He doesn’t really tell me when he breaks up with people. I think they broke up before he met you.”

Mark groaned, tossing the paper into the nearby wastebin. “What idiot, but Jack, would date someone that crazy?” he muttered under his breath and shook his head.

 

Once he’d hung up with Barry, Jack returned to his game until the phone rang once more and there was a familiar voice on the phone. One that he hadn’t heard in years. 

“Hey Jack”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya since Jack is Jack Pilgrim in this story, Mark is Mark Flowers. Also, I plan for Mark's hairstyle to change throughout the story because yeah. (also, I know that the creator of this au wanted to rework their au. I talked to them and they don't mind my fanfiction. Besides, the creator of this au is super sweet and should get a lost of respect)


End file.
